


& Other Stories

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Little stories, about our favorite guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Just a collection of little writings =)Includes: As Cliche As It Gets, I Only Have Eyes For You, Strange Is Better With You & many more!





	1. As Cliche As it Gets (Modern Kylo/Ben)

Falling for your best friend was super cliche. But, here I am watching her sleep. You would think at 17 years old, our parents would not allow us to sleep in the same room, let alone bed. Well, her parents wouldn’t, my parents didn’t care. I guess this is the only time I could be thankful for their hippie, free-spirit, non-parenting methods. I watched her chest moved up and down. I wanted nothing more than to lay on her breast. She hated when I did it, playfully in her mind, she would cradle my head in her arms. A huff of breath emitted from her soft lips. I looked up to her lips. So soft, plump, and squishy; I’ve memorized every shape they ever made. I love her, she’s amazing, she’s everything I want. I tilted my head to get a better view. I sighed knowing I’ll never have her. I leaned in closer, lips hovering above hers. I gulped, this would be the only time I would ever; licking my lips, I gently pressed mine to hers. I closed my eyes enjoying the sweet bliss and taste of vanilla chapstick she applied before bed. My shoulders slumped when I saw she was still asleep and unbothered. “BEN! Y/N!” My mother shouted from downstairs. “BREAKFAST IS READY!” I growled I’m Kylo now, not Ben! I looked at her again. At least she respected my decision, even with the light teasing. She started to stir, so I went to lay back down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, her elbow hit me right in the eye. “Fuck!” I covered my eye. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She yawned. When I removed my hand, I saw her beautiful sleepy eyes shining at me. It felt like hours that we just stared at each other. “BEN! Y/N!  BREAKFAST IS READY!” I rolled my eyes. “Where are you going?” I asked. “To eat you out of house and home.” She shrugged, removing herself from the bed and sauntering out the room. God, I love that girl.


	2. Between Light and Dark (Kylo Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a black female character in Star Wars. I love Ahsoka Tano, but sometimes I don’t want to be an alien. So Kylo Ren is about to get himself a black female friend. Btw, Kylo’s thoughts are in bold and the readers are italic. Right now, the reader’s name is Lekki, but it is a nickname so just chill.

My men and I made our way down the dim hall and descended the stairs. The door was held open and smoke filled the room. The short creature led us to the back room. All eyes were on us as we marched our way through the room. Women gazed at our mask in mystery and intrigue. All of them barely clothed with a faceful of makeup. Before stepping into the back I stopped. I felt a burning sensation at the back of my mask. I turned to connect the gaze of a young girl, no older than 19. She stood apart from the other slaves; her skin was darker than most, large thick curls, her outfit a little less revealing and white, with no trace of makeup, clearly she was a natural beauty. Her unbroken gaze seemed unfazed. I tried entering her mind but to no avail. My eyes quickly fell to the strange necklace around her neck, rather the device that lit up. She was the only one with it. She looked away only when she was being pulled by one of the guards.

“Ah, Lord Ren! Me and my business are forever grateful for you and your men.” Tsak-La spoke. Another slave entered the room, blue with 4 arms as she switched her way to him. “The money.” Is all he said before she opened the safe and pulled out the bag of credits. “The First Order and Knights Ren are more than capable of restoring order to the Galaxy.” I shook his hand while my knight took hold of the credits. Tsak-La chuckled. “And for a reward, you and your men have an hour with only the best I have to offer.” He lead us out and dispersed us into individual rooms. Leaving me last, he handed me a tiny silver key. “You … My sir, have the finest. Untouched, pure just for you.” He pushed open the door and I entered. There were pillows everywhere sprawled before and around the bed. The bed was adorned with silks of various colors with the speck of white. There she was poised, trembling in the center of the bed. I slowly made my way to the bed. Her breath quickened as I made my way forward. I stopped right before the bed, she looked up at mask before casting her eyes back down. “Come here,” I commanded. She stood up on the bed and slowly made her way to me, carefully stepping down to stand toe to toe. She was much smaller than me. I put my gloved hand on her cheek, earning a wince. I slowly made my way down to her neck, her heartbeat sped up and she closed her eyes to calm it down. “What is this?” I moved my hand down to the collar. “It’s a collar.” A barely audible response. “I know it’s a collar,” I growled. “What for? Are you naughty?” I cocked my head to the side. Her eyes widen as she searched my mask. “N-no-no, I’m not. I-” She stuttered. “Then why?” I cut her off. “S-sometimes I can’t control it and I hear voices and I do things, I can’t explain.” She looked down. “The force.” I held her chin. “The force?” She questioned. “Everything you describe is the force. This collar, it prevents it? No?” She shook her head. “Would you like me to take it off.” She looked up at my mask with glistening eyes. She shook her head hastily. “Y-yes! Yes! Yes!” Tiny fingers scratching at the collar as she turned around. I took the tiny key and unlocked the collar. Red scratch marks were adorned on her slender neck. She turned back around with tears welling. “Thank you, sir! Thank you.” **What’s your name?** Her brows furrowed. “My na-” “Don’t speak.” **What is your name?**  She took a deep breath as if she was unsure. _I-I always been called Lekki because they found me under the lights._ “Lekki, you lived here all your life?” She nodded. “What did you do to make them do this to you?” I moved forward. She went to open her mouth before putting my fingers to her temple. “Show me.”

She closed her eyes tight, concentrating on projecting the image.

_I was 12. I was helping some of the girls get ready, there was this special client coming. They’ve always known I had this power, they always treated me differently. I’ve never been forced to do anything, I’ve secretly tested my abilities, but they only thought that I could hear thoughts. That day, they came into the room observing the girls. The client followed behind, scanning the room. He pointed to me, everyone tried to tell him I wasn’t a part of it. They kept arguing and I couldn’t control the voices, he approached me and grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me to look at his face and his thoughts echoed through my brain. I couldn’t stop, I couldn’t control it. He started shaking, his veins began to pop out as he gasped for air. He dropped to his knees. I was being pulled away by the guards, but they flew back hitting the walls. I backed up in fear, running trying to escape. I found myself in the mirror chambers and I saw my figure. My eyes were glowing gold with fire, everywhere I turned I saw this monstrous being circle me in the mirrors._

My vision returned to her, as the tears streamed down her face. “You wish to be free?” I asked. _What do I have to do?_. **Run.** Her eyes scanned over my mask, unsure of the fate and consequences. We were interrupted by my knight who flung open the door. “Master, the resistance has ambushed us!” Here is your chance.  I exited, leaving her in the room. “Master, they’re in the building!” One knight spoke. “I-I know a way out.” She appeared in the hall, all of our masks turned to face her. “Lead the way,” I commanded. She took us through a door that leads through a torch-lit cave. We stopped where there was a small wooden door above us. She lifted a hand to push the heavy door, I ordered my knight to help her. With one successful push the door was open. My knights followed through, as it was her and I left in the cave. I lifted her over my shoulder, with her giving me a squeal. I climbed through the door and set her down on the ground. Her doe eyes looked up at me after she investigated the scene before us. The resistance set the place ablaze with fire and bombs. I turned joining the rest of my knights. _Thank you_. I stopped, resisting the urge to turn around. A bomb went off not too far, leaving me to crash into the ground. I pushed the debris off of me. There were fire and bricks everywhere. I started to make my way back to the shuttle when I felt something hit me. _Help … Me. Please._ I slowly started making my way to through the rubble. I pushed a pile of bricks out of the way. It was her.


	3. Beychella 2018 (Modern Kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kylo “I got fuxking money” Organa-Solo takes his unapologetically black girl/friend to Beychella VIP status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing.

Kylo’s fingers strummed against the table you were sitting at; your dark eyes were glued to the screen of your Mac. “I’m going to Coachella with Rey, Finn, and Poe.” He said and you just ok’d him unbothered. “And…so are you.” The badge popped up in right hand corner of your screen for an airdrop. The words that he said didn’t process but when you saw the photo of the ticket, you turned to look at him. “Wha-Why, Kylo?” You were confused but were smiling. You watched as his large body shrugged his broad shoulders, looking like an oversized child as a blush filled his cheeks. “I-I just thought you would like to go with m-us. I know you usually go to Panorama, so I thought you would enjoy it.” Kylo said avoiding eye contact. “Thanks, Kylo. I mean I don’t know what to say.” You were in such a shock, your brows were still furrowed. “That you’ll go, please.” He joked. “Yeah, yeah of course. How much do I owe you? I’ll Venmo you right now.” Your fingers moved quickly against the keyboard. “Nothing Y/N, it’s my treat.” Your eyes found his brown irises that you loved to compliment him about. “Don’t give me that look Y/N, I mean it.” You would be lying if you didn’t like him paying for everything, but he was spoiling you and he wasn’t even your boyfriend! “Fine!” You rolled your eyes. “When is it so I can block out my days at work?”

“It’s Saturday, April 14th. I could only afford one day, sorry. But if you want, we can go the whole weekend and I can show you California.” Kylo’s rich voice was soft as he spoke to you. He knew you had never been and he would love to show you, Cali, just like you had helped when Rey visited New York. Plus, if he could just get you alone for a weekend in his element, maybe he would finally be able to tell you how he feels. “I guess,” you teased never really being a fan of the West Coast, besides the rap. “Let’s see this lineup.” Kylo bit his bottom lip knowing that his plan would work. He watched your eyes widen at the screen. “BEYONCE?!” You turned to look at him with a wide smile plastered on your face. He broke out in a giggle. “You look like the meme,” Kylo said. “Shut up!” You punched his arm. “But seriously though, Beyonce? Oh my God, we are going to see you Beyonce!” His lips tugged up because he loved seeing your smile and knowing that he caused it, made him happier. You wouldn’t consider yourself a die-hard Beyhive member, but as a former dancer and performer, you respected the woman and gave credit where credit was due. She was the best living entertainer of this generation and most influential person; not to mention her music has gotten you through a lot and she was Blue Ivy’s mom. “Oh my God, what am I going to wear?!” You screeched as you maniacally hit the keys on the laptop. Kylo just chuckled before pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Alright, see you later.” “Bye Ky, thank you so much.” You looked up at him with a happy pout. “Anything for you, kid.” He smiled and was on his way.

* * *

All of Friday, Kylo took you to see his California. Everyone could go down Rodeo Drive or see the Hollywood sign, but he wanted to show you a side to California that almost made you want to stay. But Saturday came fairly quick and you were waking up to the smell of pancakes. You strolled downstairs to see Kylo behind the island. “Good Morning,” You said. Kylo turned to see you in your cute little PJs and head scarf. “Good Morning, Y/N.” He plated the bacon. “Where’s Rey and everyone?” You asked. “They left already.” He handed you your plate. “I thought we could just chill and get ready until Beyonce,” Kylo told you. “You act like I’m going to take long.” You rolled your eyes eating the bacon. “Of course not sweetheart. But, I know it’s a time zone difference and you would like to perfect your baby hairs.” He teased. You gave him a death look. “I know you’re joking but the hairs are a serious thing.” You stuck your tongue out. “What time does she perform?” “At 11pm.” Kylo told you. “11? Oh, Bey, I’m going to need a nap, we have like 12 hours to waste.” You wore a silk and lace yellow cami with crystal embellished high-waisted shorts and the big purchase that you had been saving just for the concert: Miu Miu Matelasse leather belt bag. Expensive and trendy? Yes. But you could also wear it as just a belt or a clutch. Your tongue pressed against the back of your teeth as you focused on laying your baby hair down perfectly. Kylo stood at the door just watching you with a small smile on his lips. He knew how he felt about your curls. Looking in the mirror, you saw the weirdest sight. “Are you wearing a-” You turned to see his muscles under the ‘Beyhive Boys’ shirt and his dark hair braided back in a bun. You couldn’t help but laugh at how cute and out of his element he looked. “I don’t want to be out of place.” Kylo sat down on the toilet and held out be stickers. “What is this?” You took it from him. “I’m going to put them on my body.” Kylo was the master of being emotionless, so when you saw his straight face say this and you busted out laughing. “You’re so cute!” Kylo opened his legs as you engulfed him in a hug. His arms wrapped around you tightly, nuzzling into your belly. “Alright, Mr. Knowles lets put these bees on you.”

* * *

Walking the festival grounds, you held Kylo’s hand as you took in everything. Never have you ever thought you would be at Coachella or see Beyonce or be with Kylo in this type of setting. Kylo always like it for it to be just you two and you thought it was so sweet that he spent the time and money to think about you like this. “We are meeting them here.” Kylo stopped as he looked around for his cousin and friends. Soon, both were able to make out the sound of laughter from the famous trio. “BEN!” Rey screamed running to him but then quickly shifted to you. “Y/N YOU LOOK SO GOOD!” She ran to hug you. Poe and Finn approached Kylo. “Woah, aren’t you ready for Queen Bey?” Poe said. Kylo just rolled his eyes. “And Miss thing came to slay over here.” Finn’s hands moved up and down and in a praising gesture. Y/N laughed at Finn’s ridiculousness. “Come on, let’s get some pictures and fun in before Beyonce stops the world.” Rey grabbed your hand and everyone followed. You had such an amazing time and took so many great pics with your friends. Not to mention Kylo, you thought Kylo was so beautiful, not just on the outside, and you wish he could see that. The group made their way to the main stage. “We are going this way.” Kylo tugged your hand that almost never left his. “Dude, what? We are going to be in the back already, where could we possibly go?!” He could tell you were getting anxious and frustrated. “We’ll catch you guys later,” Kylo told the trio as he led you to a secluded section. It was heavily guarded and made you confused. “Can I see some ID?” The man asked and the pair showed him. Soon he was letting them in and handing them lanyard.

Thanking the man, you read the laminated card. “BEYCHELLA!” You squeaked. “Oh my God Kylo, how the fuck did you do this?” Kylo just shrugged. “I guess it pays to have my mom be a famous Senator,” Kylo told you. Kylo had money, so you weren’t surprised that you both had VIP bands for the festival but this was another level. “This is crazy!” Both of your hands wrapped around his as you beamed up at the tall figure. Kylo looked down to see you glowing and not just your skin, but your whole aura. He loved every moment of you taking him by the hand and leading him to a good spot to see both stages. You stopped in front of the gate and looked at him. “Oh my God, that’s Jourdan Dunn!” You whispered. He turned to see a couple of models that you followed and he grabbed both your hands smiled down at you. “You’re so cute.” Now it was your time to hide your blushing expression, wrapping your arms tightly around him. With other people filling into the little VIP area, you tried your best to keep it cool, but and you and Kylo caught everyone’s attention. Two beautiful Beyonce-themed people, everyone thought you were the cutest couple, Kylo was very surprised when people wanted pictures. Of you, he was not; you were his Naomi Campbell and he loved seeing and watching you take pictures. But him it was different, he wasn’t as photogenic as you. With some hyping and a few of you, he was able to show off his Queen Bey outfit. “Just letting you know, I’m not apologizing for my actions and if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, it’s fine ‘cause baby girl finna turn up!” You told him.

Soon all the lights were dimming and screams filled the air. Kylo heard you gasp as the surrounding phone screens illuminated your face. His dark eyes memorized your childlike expression waiting for the show to start. The spotlight illuminated a female drummer as she began tapping. “Oh, my God.” You whispered. A whistle blew and the beat dropped, the dancers began to move and exposed Beyonce in all her royal garb. Y/N’s mouth hung open as she couldn’t believe what she watches. Her eyes fell to the main stage where she saw the bleachers and the band. “OH MY GOD IT’S A FUCKING HBCU, SHE’S FUCKING TAKING US TO COLLEGE!” Y/N screamed and Kylo chuckled. He knew that when you were little you wanted to go to an HBCU and you wanted to be a line dancer, sometimes you regretted not going and that would make Kylo sad because he met you here in college and he couldn’t even FATHOM you not being in his life. Even if he had only known you for a little less than a year. Kylo’s eyes went from you to the top of the bleachers seeing Beyonce. “That’s from the fucking Wiz, woah okay, bitch take me all the way black!” He heard you say. The beat dropped and Beyonce began to move. “Coachella are you ready?” “YASSS! IT’S FUCKING CRAZY IN LOVE” He heard you say. He just stared in awe as the show commenced. He never really watched for Beyonce until now and he had to admit, the price was worth it and the show just started.

“She’s line dancing, she better not sit-wow, she’s fucking my life up.” Y/N said she could feel the adrenaline rush through her as the performance went on. You stuck your tongue out and began to twerk when they remixed Crazy in Love with Back Dat Ass Up. Kylo looked at you for a brief second before a blush hit his face and continued to watch the dancers do the same thing. It started to slow down as she moved to the next song. Your hands flew to your face. Kylo’s brows furrowed as he gently pulled you to him. “You okay? What happened?” Y/N turned up to look at him with glossy eyes. “She’s singing Lift Every Voice and Sing. That’s the Black national anthem.”  She hadn’t heard that song in years! From pre-school to middle school she went to an all-black and very pro-black school that celebrated the culture. So hearing this definitely invoked some nostalgic emotions for her. But the tears fell away as Formation came on and Kylo knew how much you LOVED that song. “Are we swag surfin’ again?” You began to dance and took Kylo’s arms and did the same. “YASS BEY!” He stood there smiling torn between watching Beyonce perform and the girl he was in love with being so happy and carefree.

“Kylo those are Les Twins!” She shook his shoulders which prompted him to tear his eyes from her to the stage. The beat for Partition dropped and you were living and soon filtered into Yonce which got you hyped because Jourdan, Joan, and Chanel were in your section and if you were living, you know they were living. Check On It started to play and you swore if they weren’t already, your edges were GONE! “Check On It like Pink Panther, bitch throwback to my fucking Disney MP3 Player!” You screamed. You haven’t heard that song in years, but you still knew the lyrics. “Oh, Shit!” They both said in unison as Jay-Z walked on the stage. “If Blue comes out, I’m done, I’ll be done.” Kylo threw his head back laughing because you LOVED that little girl more than you loved her parents. The girls and Beyonce came back with their army fatigue and you felt so stupid for not realizing what this was leading up to when three silhouettes rose from the stage. Hands flew into your hair as you screamed. Kylo jumped definitely not expecting that. But, never in your twenty-two years of life did you think you would get the chance to see this. You remember playing Destiny’s Child and telling people you were Beyonce and they weren’t. Young Y/N was going off; Kelly, Bey, and Michelle were right there looking fine as ever and better than most of the artist that we have now! You haven’t heard good harmonies like that in a minute. “Woah, the boots are falling, somebody’s getting fired.” If that wasn’t enough, Solange came running out. “WHAT?!” You screamed as they danced to Get Me Bodied. “THIS IS AMAZING!”

You don’t know why you underestimated Beyonce by thinking it couldn’t get better than this but when Single Ladies started you were breaking out the dance moves that were in your muscle memory. Kylo couldn’t help admire you dancing with the same energy as the dancers on stage. He knew about Single Ladies so he flipped his hand just like Beyonce which made you laugh. You hugged his side and he wrapped his arms around you, hopefully, you wouldn’t be single any longer once he finally worked up the nerve. Beyonce began to talk and sang Love On Top. With your arms still wrapped around him tightly, you began to sing the song, Kylo’s head rested atop your head. They continued to watch Beyonce snatch wigs and life from everyone at Coachella. Beyonce said her thank yous and left the stage. Everyone began to exit still on a high. Kylo led you out. “You enjoyed yourself?” He asked walking to the meet-up with the trio. You nodded still reveling in what just happened. The ride back to the house you were silently snuggled up with Kylo; Rey, Finn, and Poe didn’t mind as they were drunk and talking about God knows what.

* * *

When you entered the house everyone went to bed except you and Kylo, who was chilling in the living room. “That was amazing, I’ve never seen a show like that and it wasn’t even her concert,” Kylo told you. “Yeah,” You said silently with a smile. Kylo observed the small smile on your face as tears filled your eyes. “A-Are you okay?” He moved closer to you. “Yeah, I just,” You wiped your tears as you giggled. “You might think it’s silly, but watching her, watching THAT performance, that was me. It was for me, it was for us.” Kylo didn’t need you to explain what you meant; he remembers all the times you complained about going to see Solange and all the whites being at the front of the stage and not showing her enough love, how it wasn’t fair for them or you, and how she had made you feel as a black woman. “No, I don’t think it’s silly.” Kylo shook his head. “It’s just, that was my culture. Like the bands, the frats, the line, the songs; I wanted to go to Hampton like my Uncle and be a dancer and perform at the shows that we used to go see. And the Nina Simone, Malcolm X excerpts and the anthem-like.” You rolled your eyes as more tears fell. “I’m getting goosebumps just thinking about it.” You show him your arms. “She turned the whitest festival black.” Kylo joked and you laughed. “Totally, but I mean she made history, we witnessed history and she infused it with our history. After everything, this was for us by us. Thank you for allowing me to see this.” You turned to him and smiled. Kylo brushed the fallen curls out of your face.

“I’m just happy that you’re happy. You make me so happy Y/N and I couldn’t think of a better way to express how thankful I am for being my friend and just putting up with me.” Kylo said. “So you take me to the most anticipated show since 2017? I must mean a lot to you. I’m forever indebted to you.” You laughed. His fingers combed through his hair as he let out a shaky breath not knowing how to say his next words. “You can be my girlfriend.” He said and you threw your head back in laughter which confused him. “You didn’t have to take me to see Beyonce to be your girl, but I’ll take it.” Hands cradled his face as they nuzzled their noses together. Two pairs of dark eyes held a heavy stare. His large hands softly gripped your waist. His full lips touched yours as he pulled you closer. Kylo couldn’t believe this whole night was real. He felt her soft lips fall into a smile as he continued to leave kisses on her lips. He pulled back to see her blushing expression. Her head fell into the crook of his neck as he pulled her into a bear hug and pulled you on top of him. “Thank you, Beyonce!” Kylo sighed looking down at his favorite person in the whole world.

* * *


	4. I Like it When You Sleep (Modern Kylo/Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but it is one of my favorite things I wrote one night, (AND ONE OF THE MANY) based on The 1975 album ILIWYSFYASBYSUOI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a modern AU, I couldn’t decide if on Ben or Kylo so you chose. And for roommates, you choose Poe or Hux.

I rolled over to see her sleeping. Shielding her face from the light, she looked an angel. It was too good to be true. I nuzzled my head into her shoulder. Her skin is so soft and smooth and smells so good. I let out a moan, which made her stir. I wrapped my arms around her to bring her closer. The comforter shifted down exposing her purple lace bra. Her body was so small compared to mine. “Love? Loveee” I dragged out trying to wake her up. “No.” She whispered I left kisses on her skin. “Stop.” She giggled. “No, you know you like it.” I began laughing with her and soon the room was filled with laughter. “When I wake up, I’m going to cut all your hair off and break all your drumsticks” Why so violent?” I laughed. “Why do you always play with my emotions when it comes to sleep?” You asked, eyes still closed. But I wouldn’t let her off that easy. “Wow, I meanI think you guys are great and all, but this is just sickening.”(Poe/Hux) appeared, clearly being woken up by you two. Once (Poe/Hux) was gone, he turned to look over at your sleeping figure. Sighing and staring, only you could make him like this.


	5. I Only Have Eyes For You (Modern Kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_urvud-Oi0

It was a beautiful day and the cafe across the park seemed like a great idea to just relax and take in the day. Crossing the street, you started to realize that it was a little more crowded as it grew closer. Tentatively, you opened the door and took in the scene. Small chatter filled your ears as the sunlight illuminated the groups of people in the room. “Hi! Is it just you today?” The cheery waitress approached you. “Yes,” you smiled. Picking up a menu, she asked you to follow and you did. You were so caught up at beautiful surroundings, you missed the waitress asking someone to share the table with you. “Here you are, it’s a little crowded, so I hope you don’t mind sharing.” She gave you a small smile. “Not at all, thanks.” You said. She left and revealed a muscular man with long raven waves that contrasted against his pale skin that was dusted with beauty marks; a long scar ran from his forehead all the way down the left side of his face that was hidden behind black Ray-Bans. He shifted in his seat as you began to take out yours. “Thanks for letting me sit here. “ you smiled at him. “I promise I won’t be to much of a bother.” His brows furrowed before his lips twisted to the side. “You won’t, trust me.” He said. There was a little silence before his hand was outstretched before you. “I’m Kylo,” His deep voice caused you to look up from the menu. “Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N.” You shook it. His hand was much larger than yours and completely engulfed it. You felt his thumbs and fingers gently brush against your skin. “You have beautiful hands.” He told you. “Thank you,” It was a little uncomfortable and Kylo had heard it your voice. “I’m sorry,” he pulled back quickly. “It’s a little weird, I’m sorry. I’m still new to not being able to see.” He said as his hand combed through his hair. It wasn’t until now that you saw the white cane propped against the wall. “Oh!” It was only thing you could say. “I’m s-sorry to hear that.” You said. “It’s ok, its lesson learned.” He pointed to his scar. “But it could’ve been worse.” You took over his features and wondered what could’ve possibly happened, but you just met the guy and that was too personal, plus it was a touchy subject. So you decided to change the subject. “What brings you to the cafe today?” You ask. “I live upstairs and I always loved the feeling of being here.” The corner of his lips tugged up and so did yours. “Yeah it’s beautiful in here. Something just drew me to this place.” You smiled and looked around. After that, a conversation sparked up and the two began to open up and share funny stories and converse about interesting topics. 

Your laugh sounded through his ears like his favorite song. “Your smile must be so beautiful.” He said and it caught you off guard. “Thank you,” You couldn’t help but bite back a smile; you didn’t know if it was because you were having such a good time or if it was because he actually couldn’t see you and was just going off on you being you. “I-I can tell by your laugh, it’s melodic.” He smiled at you. “Your smile is beautiful, too.” You told him and his grew, as well as the blush covered his cheeks. He cleared his throat and moved forward. “I’m sorry to be weird, but c-can I touch your face?” He asked so softly and you can see how shy he had become. “Sure,” Both of your hands took his took his hand and placed it on your cheek. His other hand found the other side and softly outlined your face. “You have a cute nose.” His pointer finger bopped it and you giggled. He smiled as his fingers gently brushed the lobes of your ears. “So are your ears, much smaller than mine.” He joked. His fingers found your chin, thumb gently brushing against the soft skin as he sighed. You felt his fingers shake as they moved closer to your lips. “May I?” He asked. “Yes,” It came out as a whisper as his large thumb barely brushed against your lips as he licked his. Your chest began to heave at the action; this just seemed more intimate than any other intimate situation you’ve ever been in. “What color are your eyes?” He asked. “(Y/e/c).” You answered.“Your hair?” “Its (hair type and color).” He smiled as the vision of you slowly formed in his head. The palm of his hand pressed against your cheek once more. “What color is your skin tone, if you don’t mind?” He was cautious, not wanting to offend. “ I’m (skin tone).” He smiled once the picture of you in his head was completed; like he previously stated you were beautiful. His smile grew larger as he continued to feel your face. Suddenly he jumped at the feeling of nails lightly grazing his cheek. “Uh,” He retracted his hand from your face and he felt the heat rush to his face. He felt your hands move about his face and he felt self-conscious. He wasn’t the most handsome man prior to the accident, so it didn’t make it better that you were so beautiful. “You have great bone structure.” Fingers danced across his cheekbones. “The prettiest skin with beautiful beauty marks.” He moved his head down trying to hide his apparent blush. Your fingers curled around his chin and lifted his chin up for a better view. “I like your nose.” You profiled him. “It’s strong.” Strong; never had anyone described his nose as strong. Big, ugly, crooked, yes, but strong? No. Fingers gently brush through his curls and found his ears. A giggle hit his ears. “Your hair is so beautiful, I’m jealous. And your ears are so cute. You must’ve been the cutest child.” You told him. “You’re smiling.” He smiled. “How do you know?” You asked. He shrugged smugly. “What color are your eyes?” You asked. “They’re brown.” He told you. “I love brown eyes, they’re so expressive.” You said. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could process it. “Can I see you again?” Kylo asked. The way you made Kylo feel was unexplainable; no one had uplifted him and made him feel so beautiful. He didn’t want to pass this up. There was a pause before laughter erupted from both lips. “Ironic isn’t it?” Kylo said. “Yeah, but I’d really like that.” You were honest. A smile fell on his lips. “Good, good, I really want that.” He told you and you couldn’t but help smile. “Next week, the same time?” You asked him. He shook his head: “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I would’ve told you, he was blind but I thought it ruined the shock factor.


	6. I Will Always Love You(Kylo Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'

“Well, hurry up. Say goodbye and get going.” She said, rushing him off. He stared down at her with soft brown orbs. A smirk formed on his face. “Jeez, you Jedi really know how to drag out things.” She rolled her eyes. “Ben,” Luke called his padawan. His mission was complete. He had safely returned the princess back home after months of her royal visit to other planets that were under her kingdom’s rule. But, what Ben didn’t expect was to fall madly in love with the princess. She was hard to handle the first few weeks, but they grew to understand each other. I took a while for Ben to understand her tough cookie exterior, but she was really a sweetheart. No matter how mean or sarcastic, she truly cared. And it took a lot for Y/N to realize that he wasn’t brushing her off, he was just doing his job.

“I’m going to miss you too.” He lightly chuckled. She locked her jaw. “What did I tell you about reading my mind?” She stared him down. “I didn’t” A smug smile now graced his plump lips, as this time Y/N was being called. “Stay safe, Princess.” He extended his hand and she grasped it, shaking it. They locked eyes not backing down, letting silence and the force surround them. They waited for one of them to say it first. “Princess!” A guard called, earning a grunt as she looked back at him. Slipping her hand away, she nodded. “Thank you, Master Skywalker and Master Solo, for everything. May the force be with you.” Luke looked over at his padawan observing his softened yet mischievous features. “You’re welcome, Princess Y/N.  And with you.” With that, the two men turned around and headed back to the ship. The princess shifted in her spot as she watched the young man go. Contemplating her thoughts, she couldn’t let him go that easily; she also knew the consequences that he would face and he told her about his grandparents and that was definitely not how they wanted everything to go down. Stepping forward, she yelled out to him “BEN!” The two men stopped and looked at her. “Ben, I know!” Y/N bite her bottom lip suppressing a laugh as tears welled in her eyes. A smile adorned Ben’s face with glossy eyes and rose-colored cheeks “I know.”

* * *

 

He marched down the halls of the Finalizer. Nothing could prepare him for his next interrogation. The blast doors opened and he was met with the back of a blanket covered person. Hearing the close of the doors, they turned around. “You may take a seat.” His mechanical voice rang out. They complied and he followed suit. He watched the figure move gently. He took off his mask to get a better look. “Ben.” You whispered. You couldn’t help the small smile that formed on your lips. “You haven’t changed a bit.” A tear slipped down your cheek. A light blush formed on Kylo’s cheeks. “It’s Kylo now.” He looked down ashamed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He cut you off “It’s ok.” He looked up at you, his brown eyes scanned over you. “You’ve changed. You’ve grown.” He stated. You rolled your eyes. “Yes. But, I’m still a troublemaker.” He stifled a laugh. “If you call helping your people and being the perfect princess-” “Queen.” You corrected him. “I apologize your majesty.” You leaned forward. “Are you this nice to all your prisoners?” You scanned his face. He stiffened under your gaze. He gained more beauty marks and that made you smile. “Why am I really here Kylo? You said it yourself, I haven’t caused any trouble.” You sat back in your chair wrapping the blanket tighter. Shifting his jaw, Kylo spoke up. “We have intel that you’ve been communicating with the leader of the Resistance.” “Your mother.” You counterattacked. “Y/N, why and what have you and the General been discussing?” His tone grew serious. “You.”

He clenched his fist. You knew that the remainder of the conversation would be just you speaking. “I don’t know if you did anything, but it was her birthday the other day. I’ve been speaking with her the last 6 months now. Our conversation usually varies, but they’re mostly about you. She wishes you would’ve broken the Jedi code and secretly married me, like your grandparents.” you shrugged. “She misses you. A lot. Being her only child, she feels responsible for all of this: you, Luke…Han.” You searched his emotionless face. “She wants you home. She believes that there is still light in you. Your mother believes you can be saved.” The humming of the ship filled the silence. “Is that why you’re here? To save me?” He asked in disgust. “Only you know why I’m here. You’re the one who captured me.” You replied. “Do you believe it?” You looked off to the side, observing the durasteel walls. “I can’t save you, nor will I try.” You looked him dead in the eye. “This is a battle you must fight yourself. This is your choice, your life, and only you can save yourself from it. I told her that myself.” Clutching the blanket tighter you continued. “I could tell something within you was changing as the letters started to come to end. And when the temple was attacked, I wanted nothing more than to have you safe in my arms. That night, like the rest of that nights, I waited up for you, a letter, or something, just to know you were safe.” You trailed off. “And that never came.” Kylo felt guilty and reached out to touch you, only to pull back. “You know I had too. I couldn’t come back for you.” He said. “You remember what I promised?” You nodded as you replayed his voice in your head ‘ _I will always protect you, even once this job is done.’_

“When I heard what happened to you,” You spoke up. “I wanted nothing more than to come and rescue you. But, I know how torn you felt and I just wanted you to be okay. Every day, I prayed to the makers that you were safe. And now here you are.” Your hand caressed his face. He couldn’t help but lean into her soft palm. “You remembered what I told you?” you asked. He sighed “You’ll follow me through Mustafar and back.” You chuckled. “I’m glad to see all of you is still intact.” Your finger danced along the scar that laid across his face. Kylo grabbed your hand and held it tightly. “Stay then. Stay with me.” It wasn’t a command, it was a plea. “Oh Kylo, you know I can’t. I have responsibilities, a planet to run-” “You can still run the planet and be with me. You’ll have protection and I’ll make sure your people aren’t harmed.” You shook your head. “And a family. I have a family to take care of.” You removed the blanket revealing your small, yet protruding belly. Kylo’s mouth fell agape. “She’ll be here in a few months and I just wanted one last trip. So I decided to visit your mother.” Kylo’s eyes fell down. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He never expected to fall in love with you, never expected you to love him back, never expected to see you again; but one thing for sure, he knew he’d never forget you. 

His shoulders began to shake, you got up and made your way around to him. He realized that there was another man that was fulfilling and giving you the life he couldn’t. “Kylo please, don’t cry.” You kneeled wiping his tears. “I know these are all bittersweet memories, but Kylo they’re still there. And even though things have changed, I’ll never let them go. So please darling, don’t cry.” You brushed a few strands of his hair back. “I know we all wished things were different, but I know that if I would stay, I would only be in your way. We both know that’s not what you need. I think it’s time for you to go now Kylo, you’ve been in here awfully long.” Grabbing his arms, you pulled both of yourselves up. Kylo wrapped his arms around you, imprinting this feeling in his body and mind. “I’ll think of you every step of the way.” You squeezed him. Releasing you, he studied every inch of you before grabbing his mask. Before putting it on he turned to you once more. “Y/N, I hope life treats you well. And I hope you have all you dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love.” He nodded and you simply nodded. “I know.” _I will always love you._


	7. Midnight Special (Modern Matt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As graduation approaches, you have one last project. But, you are paired up with Matt aka the guy who hates your guts.

“Jenny, it’s ok. The professor said he’d drop the lowest grade.” You took the seat next to her and consoled your friend. “To be honest, I think everyone did terrible on this assignment.” The deep masculine voice caught your attention. Looking up from your seat, your eyes met the tall, broad man. Pushing up his glasses, as his face still held no expression as he continued, “Don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” You had never really cared for him, he was one of the smartest people in your class and made sure everybody knew it. Especially you. Furrowing your brows, you tilted your head as if you were trying to figure something out. Never had he ever attempted in any type of sympathetic actions. “Really?” Jenny sniffled. “Yeah, this is the only time I would say this but listen to Matt.” you chimed in, earning a laugh from Jenny. If you weren’t giving Jenny your undivided attention, you might’ve seen the small smirk that ghosted on Matt’s lips. You thought Matt only saw you as his competition, of course, he did! With you being first in the class and him coming in second, and only one spot for an internship, then yes, you were his enemy. But he didn’t see you as a worthy opponent. To him, you were a very beautiful girl, who was smart and talented and had many friends and everything seemed to come easy because of your charm and your wit. It frustrated Matt how much you pulled the attention away and how you never took it seriously; throwing a joke here and a fun fact there. The whole class was always on your side and it didn’t help that the professor seemed to smile a little more when you got the answer. But yet somehow, he couldn’t help adore you. And it frustrated him. Everything about you frustrated him.

“I don’t know if this would help, but I could be your partner for the following assignment.” You rubbed her back. “Y/N? Would you?” Jenny asked. With a chuckle, Matt interjected “I don’t think one assignment grade is going to possibly help Jenny, Y/N. We all know she’s barely passing, and you being a martyr won’t help yours either.” Jenny sat there lip quivering and eyes wide at Matt. You slowly turned to look at him. That was classic Matt. “That was so rude. And not to mention, unnecessary!” “I was just putting things into perspective for Jenny, Y/N. Sometimes people need to hear real answers.” “What the fuck? Am I not giving real answers? I’m her friend Matt! Don’t you think I want my friend to pass with me?” Jenny just kept exchanging looks between you and Matt. “Well, maybe if you were a better friend, you would’ve told Jenny the truth.” He then turned to Jenny. “Jenny you just received a 67.5, your highest score was a 78. This is your major class and we are two months until graduation. You’re not passing and if you do, it will be a surprise. If I was your friend I’d tell you to speak to Professor Windu and ask him to drop.” You couldn’t believe what he just said! Tears started to stream down Jenny’s face. “What is your fucking problem, Matt?! How dare you come for her like that?” You stood up, straining your neck to look up to him. “How dare you “put things in perspective” for someone. That’s was so fucking unnecessary and mean. If you wanted to “help” you could’ve done it in private or not at all.” You were fuming. It wasn’t the first time he did this. “You know what? I’m tired of your shit, Matt. You literally try to break down everyone in this class, only to make yourself feel better that you aren’t #1. And you want to talk about my horrible friendship skills, yet I have yet to see you exercise it on one of your ''friends''. You don’t have to be a dick about it, just because no one in our class likes you.” You didn’t even realize a crowd of classmates that circled around you. But Matt did, and his jaw clenched with his eyes locking in on you. Stepping closer, backing him against the wall you were about to speak, Professor Windu opened the door. “You better not say shit, because all you do is fucking talk.” You whispered before turning to walk in your class.

Walking pass Matt, many students snickered and made little comments. Cracking his knuckles and fuming as well Matt made his way into the class. He sat in his usual seat, in the front. But not before passing you and bumping your shoulder with his book. “I’ll fight him for you, Y/N.” he heard one of the guys say as he slipped into his seat. The lecture soon began and it was a regular class, with the exception that neither of you had answered a question “Matt? Are you alright? You haven’t said anything all class, that’s very rare.” Professor Windu asked. “I’m fine.” He mumbled, the class let out a little chuckle remembering the scene before class. “Y/N?” To the professor it looked like all you were doing was scribbling. ”Hmm?” You looked up. “Care to join us in discussion or is whatever in your notebook more important?” He raised an eyebrow. To his surprise, you actually answered the discussion question. Matt turned around to watch you. Even though you answered perfectly, you seemed upset. But shouldn’t it have been him upset? You locked eyes for a moment before the Professor continued. “As you know, the next assignment will require partners. And get out the groan now. I’ll be assigning partners.” He began to assign the partners and urging everyone to move next to them to be able to talk and work out the details. “Matt and Y/N you guys are together. And I will be looking forward to what the top two students will bring for us.” Windu smiled. You felt your body start to shut down and Matt felt his heart race. And everyone just watched you guys because this was above awkward. As the only seat being in the back next to you, Matt collected his things and made his way to you. Sitting down, you noticed how large he looked in these little desks. You chuckled, as he looked at you. “I think I deserve an apology before we get started.” Not even looking at him you replied: “Are you going to apologize to Jenny and more than half of the class?” You took his silence for a no. Turning to look at him “I’m not apologizing for anything I said out there. And I know you aren’t going to sabotage our assignment because this would hurt your grade as well.” You smiled. His eyes shifted as he clenched his jaw once again. He never realized how perfect your smile was. Unlocking your phone you handed it to him. “Please insert your name, number, and email. And we can start it this weekend.”  He did as you told him as he handed you his phone as well. “Why not after class?” He asked. “I have someplace to be.” He scoffed “Where? Some guys party?” Rolling your eyes “No, asshole.” You retrieved your phone and left class.

* * *

It was a month away from graduation and less than 24 hours until the assignment was due. Putting the last touches on your assignment, you let out a huff. “What?” Matt asked. “We make a pretty good team #2,” you smirked, know how much he hated that. “We do.” He suppressed a smile. Printing the last few pages, you started to gather your things. “Well. it’s been fun, but I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be out, so call me if the project needs anything.” Matt frowned “Out? Y/N shouldn’t you get some rest? I mean we have a big day tomorrow?” “It’s only 8:15, grandpa. Plus, it is an afternoon class, I’ll have plenty of time.” Walking towards the door, he asked another question. “Where are you going?” “Some guy’s party.” You smirked before leaving his room. He didn’t like that answer. He didn’t like that answer at all. For the past month, he was forced to work with you. This eventually made you guys get to know each other better, or so he thought. Most of the time you two talked about your class and your project, but he got to be around you more. Your work was immaculate, which he only thought couldn’t be yours until he watched your write and explain your part of the assignment. He also realized how many “fans” you had as well. You guys used to work in public spaces, but he found it annoying how many people would interrupt you guys. Especially men. Jealousy was an understatement. One time he “accidentally” spilled his drink on some guy. Suggesting the dorms was better, which also meant he got you all to himself. He enjoyed all the little things you did when you were completely into your work, laughing when someone sent you a text or pouting when you got too hungry to focus. And now all that was over. Of course, you still had class; but there were only a few weeks until graduation. But even in class, he still held that competitive nature. He couldn’t help it. It was 10:21 pm and he laid awake in bed. Matt knew that over the past month his adoration turned into something more. He didn’t know if you felt the same but he knew he had to try. Flinging off the covers, he dialed your number. Pacing back and forth, he didn’t even know what to say. “Hello?” you yelled into the phone. “H-Hi, how are- I’m sorry.” you interrupted him “Matt is everything ok?” “The project!” He blurted out “We forgot a section and-” A male voice calling you caught his attention. “Where are you?” His voice grew deeper. “Matt, I’m at the history museum. I’ll be there in like 45 minutes.” “No! I’ll go there it’s next to the library. I’ll see you soon.

* * *

In his car, Matt’s knuckles turned white from trying not to rip the steering wheel off. “What the hell?” he spoke to himself. He really had no idea what came over him. And now here he was 5 minutes away from the History Museum to find you and tell you how he felt. But, at the same time, he wasn’t sure. One, he knew you made him feel very warm and alive; two, you were still his competition and he didn’t want you to get in between all his hard work. Matt pulled up in front of the museum to lights and music blaring, definitely a party scene. Taking out his phone, he called you, letting out a shaky sigh. You answered and he told you he was outside. Sitting in his car as he waited for you to come, all these thoughts poured into his mind. ‘What if you didn’t feel the same?’ ‘Were you only being nice because of the project?’ ‘Were you purposefully doing this to hurt him?’ The last one hurt very much. He lurched forward and heard your laugh. Looking outside the passenger window, he saw you make your way down the stairs holding onto a tan, brown-eyed man in a brown leather jacket that he recalled to be one of the athletes from school. Matt got out of the car and made his way around. Locking eyes with Y/N, you thanked your friend as he kissed your cheek and walked towards him. Matt couldn’t help but watch your figure finish descending the last few stairs. Your black knee-length dress flowed as the few strands of hair cascaded in curls around your face. You were absolutely beautiful. Matt flesh turned a bright red as he couldn’t pull his gaze away from her. “Matt?” her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Y/N … you look … I’m so-wow!” You giggled at him as he tried to hide his face. He felt a slight push on his chest and looked down to see your colored nails “Come on, if the project is a problem, let’s go!” You exclaimed. Making his way to the driver’s side he watched as you leaned over to open his side of the door. Settling in his seat, his once pale face was now bright red “Uh … Thank you.”

* * *

The drive to the library was lulled by the soft sound of The 1975 being played from the speakers. The library building grew larger into view as Matt parked in the parking lot. “Urgh, Matt? I think it’s closed?” Y/N said squinting her eyes. “No, no, it’s, um, just late, it’s open.” Parking the car he flew out running up the steps to the door. You quietly got out the car and followed behind him. “Matt?!” you yelled. Matt grunted as he feverishly pulled at the closed doors. You walked up right behind him still yelling his name. “Matt, it’s locked. Just leave it.” He kicked the door before turning around and sliding onto the floor. You were taken aback by his actions. “Matt, we can go back to the dorms if –” “No, . .no, I” he whispered. Taking a seat on the bench next to him. You brushed his blond curls out of his face. He peered up and looked into your worrying (y/e/c) eyes. You couldn’t help but swallow the lump in your throat, you’ve never seen him look so innocent in your whole time knowing him. “Matt?” your soft voice made him blush. “What is the real problem?” you asked. He let out a sigh before looking back at you. He studied your face, as he was pretty sure you’d laugh in his face at his confession. “Y/N … I” He looked up at you "…I..You look beautiful.” You smiled and flipped your hair. “Well, Thank yo–”

“And you’re smart and funny and charismatic and intimidating and you make me jealous and I adore everything about you and I got you out here to tell you and I never hated you, I just hated the fact that I’m going to lose to the most phenomenal woman I’ve ever met. And I mean, of course, I hate the fact that you’re #1 and you party and you date an athlete–” Matt was cut off by a giggle that erupted from you. Your head was thrown back and Matt could feel the tears pool in his eyes as his chest heaved. “Wait, what?” you asked him, as your laughter started to die. “You think I’m dating Poe? He’s dating my Godbrother Finn! He was just walking me out.” His cheeks turned red from embarrassment as his breathing started to slow down. “And you think you’re going to lose to me?” He shook his head. “Well, grade-wise, yes. But, You’re getting the internship. Macey helped me land the one at the museum.” Matt’s brows furrowed. Macey? “What? Whose Macey?” he asked confused. “Professor Windu is my Godfather. Almost everyone knows that that’s why people don’t understand why you’re being such a prick? It’s always been yours, I’ve been with the museum for over a year now!” “So all those parties and not being able to make it was for?” You shook your head yes. Matt felt like a fool and was so embarrassed. He felt good knowing where he stood in class, but he wanted to know where he stood with you. “What, about everything else I said?” Matt pushed his glasses up. “Well, you called me phenomenal and adore me. That’s really sweet if you really feel that way.” “Yeah,” He said barely audible as a smile grew on your face. Kneeling from his spot on the floor, he placed his lips on your soft, cherry-flavored lips. Y/N jumped back at the sudden bold move. Pulling back, you stared into one another’s eyes. The nice silence was broken by the loud grumble from Matt’s stomach. You started to laugh again as Matt apologized. “Sorry, you’ve been on my mind all day, I guess I forgot to eat.” You kissed the side of his face and helped pull him up. “Well, come on there is a 24-hour diner near the museum. I think we can make it in time for the midnight special.”


	8. Headcanon #1-Female Knights (Kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if the knights of ren were just all females and kylo is constantly having to deal with them on a daily basis. 
> 
> knight #1: kylo we’re all going to the bathroom
> 
> kylo: all of you?
> 
> knight #2: yeah we’re going to go gossip about you in there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If requested, I will make into a drabble.

-you’re a new Knight and Kylo has a major crush on you

-he knows that they talk shit about him

-he tries to hold you back when they all go (eventually you have to go to the bathroom) 

-he gets really upset when he sees you go with them and when you come back laughing.

-one day he sees you alone while the rest go to the bathroom. 

-”You don’t want to join them?” 

-”I can’t they banned me.”

-”Why?”

-”Because she has a schoolgirl crush on you and she only has good things to say!” one of the knights say as you hid your blush.

-Kylo chuckling and glad because he didn’t want the other knights messing up his already horrible romance skills.

-”Well, you can always join me in the bathroom.”

-That coming out completely wrong and everyone giving Kylo the biggest ‘Really?’ look because come on.

-Kylo being embarrassed and having enough so he just leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If requested, I will make into a drabble.


	9. Starlight (Kylo)

She stared at the window the whole ride. Never seeming to blink. She loved to star at the stars on her home planet, and now she got to live amongst them. We landed and I took her to my living quarters. Everyone was asleep and it was just us, accompanied by four storm troopers. We were finally alone. She cautiously walked in, as the door slid open. As soon as she stepped over the threshold the room lit up, as did I when I saw her face; my large window outlooking the universe as the background, while she took everything in. She walked towards the window and sat searching the stars. I walked behind her. “This is all yours?” She asked, face pressed against the glass. “Ours.” I bent down, now face to face. “It’s ours now.” I said staring in her eyes. She went back to staring. I just couldn’t stop staring at her as the starlight illuminated her smooth skin and her dark eyes, the only darkness that she held. She was the light. Just enough of it to keep me balanced. The force that pushed me, so she could never stop seeing the universe in her eyes, the way I do when I look at her.


	10. Strange is Better With You (Kylo Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y’all know I love Stranger Things. Like my sons and daughters fighting Demogorgons in the 80′s. What a life! Super thankful that @dangerous-but-fun sent me a request to do an ST Au, I’m like hell yes, and I love you and I hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, vomiting, death, sadness.

Kylo walked down the familiar hallway that haunted his memories. He pushed opened the door to see the old man, who was his boss sitting in the large black leather chair. “Kylo,” The word seemed to whistle out of his mouth. “You’ve done well apprentice.” Kylo nodded and sent a smirk to the red-haired man that scowled at him. “All of the patients and workers have been disposed of, sir,” Kylo said. “Except one.” Hux moved in front of him with a file he had hidden behind his back. “Patient 020-021. Or how she is now known Dr. Y/N L/N, a pediatrician. It shouldn’t be hard to find her, as her practice resides in the next town over. However, getting to her might be a little hard, due to her abilities.” Kylo excepted the file and looked at it. A small twitch hit him as he started to look over the file of Y/N L/N. It was a list of your abilities, as well as the list of accomplishments you had to have over the years. He flipped the page to reveal a picture of you from your practice. Strange feelings started to arise in him. The last time he had seen you, you were eight years old; a mix of jealousy, rage, and longing hit him all at once. He furrowed his brows. “Your past will not interfere with this. Would it?” Snoke’s eerie voice bounced off the dimly lit rooms. “No, sir.” Kylo nodded. “Very well, 020-021 is special. Since she killed her twin and absorbed its powers, she will be a great asset for us.” Snoke replied. ‘And hopefully, your replacement.’ Hux smirked at his thought, while Kylo gave him the side eye for his projected thought. “You will not kill her. Bring her to me alive; physically she can be incapacitated, but alive she needs to be.” With Snoke’s final instructions, Kylo was off.

* * *

You sighed, thanking that it was 6:45 and that this was your last patient. You grabbed the file and quickly skimmed to see that your new patient was a 7-year old boy named Jeremy Hawkins, whose family had just moved. Entering the room, you replaced your fatigued expression with a smile. “Hi, I’m Dr. L/N.” A large dark-haired man stood in the center of the room with his leathered back facing you. He spun around to see the girl, well woman, that was 020-021. Her (y/h/c) was slicked back into a low ponytail with a few flyaways from a long day of work and her (y/e/c) were still as intense as this first day he had met her, even though there were slight bags from not getting enough hours of sleep. But the thing that threw him off was he couldn’t sense her powers. He remembered how strong her presence would be in the hospital. She scrunched her nose. “Do I know you from somewhere?” Kylo shook his head. “Is your son in the bathroom?” You asked and he shook his head yes. “Ok, I guess I’ll just start preparing.” You said. The click of your brown heels echoed as you pulled various supplies from the cabinets. It was about ten minutes in when you started getting worried that the father wasn’t  worried that his son hasn’t shown up yet.

“Hi, um Mister.” You looked down at the file. “Ren. Kylo Ren.” Kylo stood only to lean against the table. He squinted his dark chocolate eyes, taking you in. This wouldn’t be the first time a parent has tried to come on to you. “Look, Mr. Ren, it’s been ten minutes, your son-” “I’m not here for my son.” He cut you off. “I’m here for you Dr. L/N.” Your mouth fell into an o-shape. “You turned out much prettier than I thought you would. And you’ve grown so much.” He made his way further. “Look, I don’t know what you think you’re going to get out of this, but I’m calling the police.” You spun on your heels, just before you felt your body freeze. The man let out a dark chuckle before he worked his way around you. He watched as your now watery eyes filled with terror. “You mustn’t have remembered who I am? Perhaps this will spark your memory.”  Lifting up the sleeve to his left forearm, revealed three dark numbers against his frosted skin and blue veins: ‘014’. “I-I don’t-you have the wrong person!” You cried. A malicious smile graced his full lips as he hovered his hands over your temple. It felt like a knife was being pushed straight through the front of your skull; a blood-curdling scream was let out as Kylo continued.

He could feel how weak you were, how you didn’t use your powers. “Use it. Use them.” He said through gritted teeth. “No, please!” You cried as the pain intensified. Your eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of your head as pain and nausea worked its way through your body. You continued to beg, fearing for your life. “USE IT!” He yelled. You could feel your body shutting down before you as your vision started to turn white and your begging had ceased. You closed your eyes to accept death; memories passing of your family. In the moment, you saw your mother, old and gray, clutching to your hand speaking her last words to you: ‘you defy all odds, remember that.’ With that, you took your last breath. Your body collided with the floor, surprising yourself that you were still alive and had enough energy to catch yourself.  Looking across from you, you saw your torturer lying on the floor. Shaking fingers reached the dark red liquid that was dripping from your nose.  With as much power as you could, you tried to pick yourself up to leave. Bracing against the cabinets, you reached for the TB shot. You feebly exited the room, trying to make it to receptions. Why hadn’t anyone help you? Where were your staff? It became clear when you saw bodies lying in a pool of blood. Your bottom lip quivered at the sight of those killed.

You felt your knees grow weak as the vomit started to build up and escape pass your lips. You held against the wall with uneasiness. A tight grip on your ponytail pulled you back toward the floor. Kylo straddled you putting all his weight down on you. “You never deserved this power.” He spat, as he tried to pin your flailing body down. “A fetus so strong could kill her on twin and absorb its powers.” He spoke. You tried your best to keep the man’s large hands away from you. “I DIDN’T KILL HER!” You screamed. He tilted his head surprised, that he could sense the attachment to the twin she never met. Another sharp pain hit you and tears began to fall down your face. Kylo’s eyes darkened as his hands wrapped around your neck. “You’re pathetic! Useless! All the times I was beaten for taking your place for you. A foolish boy I was.” He moved his thumb to your trachea. No matter how much you tried pulling, his hands wouldn’t budge. You saw the TB needle lying next to his thigh, immediately you grabbed it and tried to jab it in his neck. The needle pricked his skin and his hand flew around your waist. You gasped as he removed it and turned it on you. “FUCK!” You screamed as the needle hit your neck and you saw the syringe go down. With another sharp pain shot through your brain, you blacked out.

* * *

Kylo exited the bathroom, drying his hand. He walked around the corner to see your unconscious form lying on the bed. His brows furrowed; the strange pulling feeling he felt earlier when he saw your file was at it again. He gulped as he felt he was beckoned over to you. Carefully, he made his way over to the bed and sat on your left side. He looked you over finding it quite disturbing now, the way he would watch over you when you were younger. The five year age difference wasn’t bad now, but then made him cringe at his younger creeper self. He also felt a twinge of guilt. He was always protecting you and now he’s the one you need to be protected from. A shimmer of light cast down on her left hand, showing Kylo the canary yellow 2K diamond engagement ring sitting on your ring finger. His shoulders slouched, filling him with unspoken jealousy and anger. He reached out for the hand tentatively, only for the familiar warmth to fill in his body and spread, that happened every time you touched him. It’s been so long he had felt such a feeling of a warm touch, your touch. A thought dare his mind, to reach out and talk to you. It’s been years and the connection had been severed, but for some reason, he felt it was possible. Even though your strength was lacking, his could possibly penetrate your dream. He closed his eyes and navigated through the realm.

Kylo found you in a bright field on a child’s swing set. He moved forward and felt the winds change in your dream. Your (y/e/c) eyes looked up to see the terrible man. “I-I’m not here to hurt you.” He put his hands up and stopped in his tracks. You didn’t believe him, couldn’t believe him. You got up and walked towards him. Kylo noticed that everything went black and he was frozen as you came forward. Your eyes raced back and forth before you spoke. “It was you, wasn’t it? You killed the others and now you’re going to kill me too.” “No, I mean Yes and No,” Kylo said. You scrunch your nose. “I killed the others, yes. But, I’m not going to kill you.” Your heart dropped thinking about all those who were killed. “Why are you sparring me?” You asked. “Because I was told to just deliver 020-021-” “Y/N!” You twitched. “It’s Y/N. I’m not 020-021, I was never 020, or 021, not anymore.” You wrapped your arms around yourself. “Kylo,” “What?” You asked him. “Kylo, my name is Kylo.” You released him and extended your hand. His whole entire hand consumed yours. “Do you remember me?” Kylo asked. Your eyes were glued to the intertwining of the two hands. A strange feeling hit you and you didn’t know what it was.

“No,” You quickly removed your hand from his. “I’m 014, I was the boy who always took care of you.” He moved forward and you moved back. “You…you do remember Starkiller?” He watches you jump at the mention of the name. “No,” You said surely again. “Yes, you do!” Kylo grew angry. “I’m 014 and I used to look out for you and I called you 21 and you led the escape that night seventeen years ago. It was you responsible for it and you left!” he scolded. “You left us all! You left me!” You shook your head in disbelief, the tears coming once again. “No, I-I didn’t, I didn’t leave you. I protected you, I protected all of you. They found us, they found 013 and 018 and they-they killed them and I couldn’t go back to the group so I ran. I ran until they couldn’t find you all until they couldn’t find me.” Kylo’s brows came knitted together at this confession. “I-I’m sorry. I thought it help, but they got you and you got the others. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” You cried. Anger filled Kylo and it was directed at himself. All these years of the beatings and nightmares that plagued he blamed you and your cowardliness when in reality you had sacrificed yourself for the majority and his insecurities killed him. ‘I’m a waste of a sacrifice.’ He thought to himself remembering, all of the others who had at least made something out of themselves except for him. “Where did you go?” He asked. “I-I don’t know, I just kept going until-until this nice couple found me and they adopted me and loved me and-” “Now you’re a doctor and married.” Kylo finished your sentence a little abrasive.

“No, this is my mother-she died. And I-” You held back the tears as you looked at the ring. “They-they’re both, but, I had parents.” She smiled up at Kylo. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. She was a genetically modified human being born in a lab from random tissue and DNA of others; of course, she was the only successful case as the previous one had failed. This only made Kylo’s heartbreak. He had had parents and had found them. He was there in front of the two-floor brown house, ready to adjust and welcome love and become ‘Ben Solo’, who was their son. But, three kids walked out: a girl with three buns holding chalk, a dark skin boy with a kite and a tan one who was about his age. Two adults appeared behind them. “Alright, have fun!” The woman waved. “Poe, make sure your brother and sister eat!” Yelled the man. “Okay, got it, Dad,” Poe replied. Kylo lost his breath, all his hopes shattered. The woman caught staring at him and begin to walk towards him. He hid behind a bush as she continued to approach. Out of fear, he tricked her to believe that she wasn’t seeing anything. Her face was a few centimeters away from him as tears rolled down his red cheeks. This was the first and last time he’d ever see his mother. She was beautiful and had the same deep brown eyes, her skin was soft as his hand reached out to hers. She closed her eyes and her thought projected into his mind. ‘I’ll never stop looking for you, Ben.’

A sob broke from the large man in front of you. The memory was too much and he fell to his knees. Your feet started towards him before you could comprehend. It was like some strange push towards him as you bent down to his height. Cautiously, you wrapped your arms around him. He stopped crying and looked up at you. He remembered all the times the doctors would send you back to the rainbow room after they had finished you would be terrified and crying, and he would console you. It was so frequent they would test you, he wouldn’t even see you until bedtime and you would always be unconscious. It got so bad you even feared leaving your bed, knowing what welcomed you each day. Kylo decided to protect you and take your place; Snoke ensured rigorous testing and beatings for his heroic gesture.  And he was pretty sure he would suffer another one if he was ever caught again. “I-I won’t hurt you. I won’t take you back, I won’t let them hurt you.” He told you. “We’re going to run away and I’m going to keep you safe.” Both hands cupped your face. “I’ll keep you safe, if that’s the last thing I’ll do, goddamn it, I’ll fight for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I hope y’all like. Also, TB shot is a tuberculosis shot and it kinda numbs your arm and hurts! Hmu if you want more of this one shot or have other requests, just comment.


	11. Ten Minutes Ago...(Ben/Kylo Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella Au with a twist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no (Y/N), because the roles “kinda” switched. So like the Prince, you are just Princess. But then you have Cindy’s qualities because we have to stay true to SW.

This ball is so boring. I truly feel bad for him. It was so sad that he couldn’t even find a bride on his own. We had to throw this lavish ball for the whole system just to find someone. I chuckled looking at my brother standing next to father. Others would think it was just small talk, but I knew it was the beginning of a well-suppressed feelings that were finally coming to light. I looked across the ballroom, all of these women were truly beautiful. And they would fit the picture perfectly to be the new princess of our planet. I sighed looking around as to what might be my last ball on my home for me. As of a few months or so, I would be married off to a high ranking general from the First Order. I was told they don’t go to many balls, if only for business, nor did they really do any other activities either. I always loved theme balls, everyone put in so much effort. This one was masquerade and it held a certain type of mystery, which had me guessing who was who under the masks. “My love, why the face? You love these things.” My father retreated to my side. I gave him a soft smile “I’m just taking everything in father.” I said lowly. “You should be out there dancing. You know you’re the best dancer in the kingdom. And you know how much I love to see you dance and be happy.” He put his hand to my cheek which I nuzzled into the touch. I savored the moment, knowing soon he wouldn’t be my protector anymore. I was always such a daddy’s girl. “But everyone is afraid to ask me or even look at me.” Tears started to well in my eyes as I turned to look at him to see a tear roll down his cheek. The guilt played through his eyes, he knew this was all his fault. “How about you go to your favorite hiding spot and get some fresh air. Go on girl.” I nodded and swiftly moved my way to the balcony.

* * *

 It was terribly hard to climb the stairs with this gown. The music started to fade out as I made my way down the dim path. Looking around to see if there was anyone there I opened the doors to the balcony. To my surprise there was someone already there. A man in all black hidden in the shadows of the tree. Hearing my gasp he turned around. He stood there frozen, eyes wide like a startled animal. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was up here.” “No it’s fine. I was just going.” He responded, he’s deep voice was almost harsh with a sense of sadness. “No, you can stay. You were here first.” I nodded. He shook his head and walked towards the door, but suspiciously only staying in the shadows. “No, I should be going, you clearly want to be alone.” Before he could exit I grabbed his arm. “No, I’d rather not.” I released his arm feeling his muscles tense up under my hand. “You see, I’ve been alone this whole time and you were the first person to talk to me or look at me.” I sat down on the bench. I let out a sigh, playing with my fingers. My first encounter all night and now he’s running away from me. “I’ll stay.” He sighed releasing the handle. I heard his footsteps and saw his black shoes into view. I looked up with a wide smile. “Thank you, would you like to sit?” I scooted over. He smirked and decided to lean on the balcony. “I don’t think there’s much room for me.” I chuckled pulling the blue tulle closer to me. “How did you feel…alone…at a ball?” He asked. I shrugged overlooking the couples dancing. “No one talks to me anymore, they don’t even look at me anymore. Like if I did something, like I’m a monster.” Tears started to well in my eyes. “You probably think I’m just being dramatic.” I turned to him, to see his gaze on me. Now standing closer to me I could see his face clearly. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, the stars perfectly tiered on his raven waves, and the few freckles that dusted on the parts of his face that wasn’t covered by his mask. I gulped at the close proximity. “Why would you think that?” He asked. “Because…it’s true.” I looked down. He swiftly shook his head. “You’re not a monster. You aren’t capable of such horrible things that make people a monster.” “It’s not because of me. It’s because of my fiancé. Everyone is afraid of him and now they think something bad will come to them to even be in my presence.” I felt a warm sensation on my hands, I looked to see his massive hands wrapping around mine. “His actions shouldn’t affect you. You are kind and gracious and beautiful.” I looked up to see his glowing brown eyes staring into mine. “Well, thank you. You are very kind…?” I waited for him to catch on and give me his name. “I'm…Ben.” “Well you’re very kind, Ben.” His cheeks filled with a rose colored hue. “You’re unlike any other princess, I’ve ever met. You care and love very much. It’s admirable.” I pulled my lips into my mouth to hide my blush. He looked over to the ballroom. “I think someone will be starting to look for you. You’ve been gone for a while now.” He stretched out his hand. I got up fixing the skirt of my dress. “And I thought I have found a friend! But you just trying to get rid of me!” I joked. He snapped his head toward me with furrowed brows. “No, never. These last ten minutes were the most enjoyable in my entire existence.” He said guiding out the balcony. We made our way down the path, on our way back to the ballroom. I turned to him, “In these last 10 minutes I have never felt so understood. Thank you Ben.” I squeezed his hand. 

* * *

We stopped at the corridor behind the entrance of the room. In the shadows we observed the dancing. I swayed to the music and felt his eyes cast over me. I so badly wished to be out there dancing. “You must really love dancing.” He asked. I smiled “Yes I do! Some say I’m the best dancer in the kingdom.” He let out a hearty chuckle. “You think I’m lying?” I turned to him. “No, no, no. It’s just…I had the same title too.” I giggled thinking about his height and how big he was compared to his partners. “I usually had a hard time with partners. They could never keep up.” “Is that a challenge Ben?” I turned to face him. He held his hands up in defense. “No, that was years ago. This is the first ball I’ve been to in years. And I’m positive you’d make a exceptional partner.” I smiled at his compliment. I secretly wished he had asked me, I just wanted to be on the floor one more time. As if he could read my mind, he extended his hand once again. “Would you like to have this dance?” He asked and excited couldn’t even begin with how I was feeling. He guided me through the crowd of bystanders until we were dancing in the outer circle. We fell in sync with the others perfectly. His whole hand was basically the span of my whole back. I couldn’t help but blush by the way he held me so delicately. As cliche, it felt like a dream, the way he seemed to carry me across the floor. “You’re very good for someone who hasn’t danced in years.” I craned my neck to meet his eyes. “Thank you, let’s see if I still have it.” He spun me around and we started going the opposite directions. Weaving in and out of couple to avoid them, made my heart race, it was like going backwards and the look on people’s faces were simply hilarious. I couldn’t help but smile. I didn’t even realize we were the only two on the floor as we twirled around. My eyes were only on his and his, mine. At one point, I didn’t even know if there was music because all I could hear was my laughter and I’m pretty sure he was too by the way his ears moved. Swaying back and forth, with various turns made me feel alive again. This is how it should be. I felt two hands on my waist and was instantly elevated in the air as he still twirled around. Still turning without my feet on the ground made me feel like a child when I used to dance with my father or brother. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. An uproar of applause rang through the ballroom as he set me down. I couldn’t help but expand the smile plastered on my face as I looked to his now warm inviting brown eyes. My brother appeared behind Ben excusing himself, “You’re fiancé is here.” I turned around to see him descending down the stairs in before a pair of storm troopers. I was shocked to see him here, the room grew silent as he walked towards me. He bowed to my father and brother before gently kissing my hand. “I can’t believe you came.” I stuttered out. His ice blue eyes pierced mine, “Well, good evening to you too.” He snipped. I looked down in embarrassment. “And who was that young man with you?” He took my chin in his hands bringing my gaze back to him. “Oh! That’s just B-” I turned to introduce them, but Ben was gone. “Where did he go?” I looked through the crowd to find him. “Never mind that.” His bony fingers curved around my bodice as he led me back to my seat. We sat down and the music struck up. “I really didn’t think you’d come.” I whispered as the troopers began placing themselves around us. He furrowed his brows and removed his hat causing a strand to fall out of place. “I know how much you hate these things and I wouldn’t want you coming out of your way for me.” I said. “But you will be my wife soon. A husbands duty is to make sure his wife is happy.” I smiled at his reply tucking the misplaced hair. He looked down avoiding my gaze. “Well, General, since you are in the spirit. You need a mask!” I got up, he quickly grabbed my hand. “No!” “Yes, please!” He sighed letting go. I squealed and ran to the corridor where we had extra mask for the guests.

* * *

 I reached the table and studied the mask. I pondered on which would compliment his red hair and blue eyes. I heard a door open and looked to see. “Ben?!” He stopped in his tracks turning to face me. Every step I took, he backed away. I stopped as the smile faded away. He was acting like this because of Armitage. After seeing him he probably wants to stay away. “No, you need to stay away.” He held his hand up at me. I shook my head confused. “Ben, what did I do?” “It’s not you, it’s me.” “No, Ben you did nothing. If it was about dancing with me, he doesn’t mind.” I took a step closer. He sighed giving up and moving closer. He put his hand to my cheek. “I don’t know how to say this, but … I believe” he gulped “we were meant for each other. I can’t explain the feeling. I’ve never experienced it.” I giggled as tears well in my eyes. I knew exactly how he felt. This is what I heard from the tales my mother told me when I was little. And this is how I wanted it to happen. To fall in love. A warm feeling spread through my body and everything became hazy as I looked at Ben, who seemed to glow. It was a strange moment, frozen in time as you feel every part of you tingling, odd but amazing. “Just like that.” He bit his lip agreeing. Dropping his hand from my face, his face changed to stone. “But I truly don’t deserve you. And you have someone else. Maybe in another lifetime.” My heart dropped, he was truly a great man. This night became special because of him and I knew what I was feeling was love. My mother told me this is how she felt with father. But there was Armitage, he wasn’t the sweetest but he tried. I couldn’t do that to my father. But, I couldn’t deny this feeling. I love Ben. I started to untie my mask, now revealing my face. His eyes scanned over my face as if etching it in his memory. I took his hand and laid the mask in it. “Have it. And always remember this night.” He grasped the mask and nodded. Almost in a blink, he was gone. A rush of loneliness washed over me and grew cold. I turned around only to bump into Armitage. My emotions got the best of me as I started to cry. I felt cold fingers skim my bare shoulders. I felt so stupid crying over someone I’d never see again, in the arms of my future husband. I hushed myself, slowly looking up not wanting to see his scold. Fortunately, I was met with a soft pair eyes. I searched them, still feeling embarrassed but I sensed no annoyance or disappointment. He pressed his lips to my forehead for a very long time. It was weird, but comforting. I opted into just wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest, still replaying the moment I fell in love, ten minutes ago.


	12. My Dancing Doll (Modern!Ben) UPDATED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: You and Ben have been inseparable, that is until college. Ben decides to "kidnap" you for Thanksgiving deeming it has been too long. While watching you in your element, something unexpected happens to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about a series but I just redid it and made it a better longer one shot.

[Basically based on this and one of my fave SU Dolls, Ms. Kayla Pittman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1DWn7Mb0TKI&t=NzBkYmRkNWQyMzdjYWQ1OTM3YTk2YzliZjBlMjViODhhNzBkN2M5OCx2cmJxS28yZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AI6PZgzhFlZmmOWf63AfrNA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsithlordintraining.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177315302999%2Fmdd&m=1)

* * *

“So like that show Bring It?” Ben asked. A chuckle emitted over the phone. “Yes, but not exactly.” Y/N, his best friend told him. “I still can’t believe you moved all the way to Louisiana.” A pout formed on his lips. You chuckled once again: “You’re so dramatic, you choose to move away also, Mr. Harvard.” Ben just rolled his eyes. You two were inseparable and he never thought that even college would pull you guys apart, even if you called or face timed every Sunday, and practically text each other every day. It wasn’t the same for Ben. Hence him flying to Louisiana to pick you up for Thanksgiving so you guys can come home together. So why not invite him to one of your shows. “I can’t believe you’re a dancing doll.” He teased. “Oh my Gosh Ben, it’s not even like that you’ll see and then you’re going to want to come down all the time.” You were a Southern University Dancing Doll, it meant so much to be a part one of the nations most prestigious and famous dance teams. So what was the best way to explain to your rhythmically challenged friend than to make him watch Bring It? “Alright, alright,” Ben huffed. “Well, I can’t wait to see you Dancing Doll.” You let him off the hook with that tease. “Bye Ben, see you next week.”

* * *

 

It was so damn hot in New Orleans, Ben wanted to peel off all his skin. “Jesus Christ,” He wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead. Looking at his phone he had three hours to spare before meeting you, so he would go to the hotel, wash up, and get his ticket from you. But boy did this heat have other plans for him. Settling into his hotel after a nice refreshing shower, the chill from the air conditioner knocked Ben right out. If it wasn’t for the maid’s cart ramming into the wall outside, Ben didn’t know how he would’ve awakened. With sleepy eyes, he looked at his phone was your face illuminated alerting him he had a call. “Hello?” He groggily answered. “Ben, what the fuck are you doing? You’re supposed to be meeting me to get the ticket!” You continued to yell at him, even though you were trying to keep your calm. “M’sorry, shit, shit, shit.” He cursed as he flopped around his room to get himself together. Holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder he listened to you just go off about calling him seventeen times and thirty-six text and being so worried something happened. “Relax, relax sweetheart.” Ben interrupted. “I’ll be there, everything will be fine and focus on your practice. I’ll see you soon, forehead kiss.” He said and you huffed in annoyance. “Forehead kiss,” You grumbled. Every time after you would calm Ben down from his ridiculous tantrums, you would give him a forehead kiss, and vice versa. So now, since you guys were so far apart, the friends just decided to say it. “Alright bye,” He hung up.

The drive to the Superdome was hell! He knew he was definitely going to get cursed out by you. Maybe God had pitied Ben and decided that whatever Y/N had in store for him was far worse and the least he could do was get him there on time. Y/N HATED being late and one of Ben’s famous trait was being late; how’d they become friends, they still don’t know. In her text, she had given Ben directions to sneak in the back where the band was to give him his ticket. He followed it intently, through the sounds of Lil Wayne and Beyonce and the smell of barbecue before he found his destination with a sea of gold and blue. Throughout all the commotion, he could make out specks of jaguar print and he guessed that’s where you would be. He found himself correct as he saw your head popped up. He froze just staring at you because...damn. You looked good. Like yeah, you’re a beautiful girl. But, like damn it had to be a crime for you to look so mature, so...sexy. Your eyes met his and he gulped because even though you were shooting daggers at him, it was so hot. Ben watched his friend saunter over in her gold dance heels and jaguar-spotted cape and he swore he could watch you do that all day. “Ben, it took you long enough!” She said but all Ben could do was open his mouth as he accepted the ticket. He couldn’t stop staring at the way your (y/h/c) curls framed your face giving you that old Hollywood pin-up girl look, the way your black eyeliner winged to give you a mischievous look, while your red lips just played games with his mind. He didn’t realize he was just staring at you until you walked away. “Hey, Hi, Hi,” Ben pulled you into a hug, which confused you. Did he not listen to anything you had just said. “Hi,” You smiled sweetly, which had his brain turning to mush. “I have to go, I have to march in, and I’m already not supposed to be here.” You told him. “But, I want to watch you march in.” Ben put on his best puppy eyes, but it didn’t work. “Ben, stop it. I got you a good seat, now go! You’ll see me from there.” With a sigh, he accepted his defeat and watch you walk away to join your group. He began to shuffle along when he turned back to see you all taking a picture. Your eyes fell on him and you sent a wink his way with a flirtatious smile. Did you just do that or was his mind playing crazy tricks on him?

Ben briskly walked to find his seat in the large stadium with you running and doing other things in his mind. “Shit,” He mumbled under his breath. Never did he ever think he would feel this way about you, Y/N, his best friend. Slumping in his seat, he sighed trying to find the best excuse as to why he was feeling this way. It was just primitive hormonal instinct, he declared. Basic cavemen theory: see pretty lady, mate with pretty lady. Ben shook his head, he didn’t want to mate with you, he’s known you since you were twelve! Even though, everyone spoke about how cute your kids would be. A smile slowly fell to his lips at the thought until the rumble of drums pulled him out of his thoughts as Southern University began to emerge. On the large screen, he could see, who he guessed, was the captain and her somewhat stuck-up expression before panning out to show the others. His brown eyes widened when he saw their outfit. My God they all looked naked! There was no way in hell your dad knew about this, there was no way in hell any of their dads knew about this! It was a bodysuit that looked made it look like they had on silver sequin panties and a large bedazzled fleur de lis covering their torso. The captain began to throw a stand that maneuvered the group out. His eyes frantically searched for you, not knowing if he really wanted to see you or just wanted to see you in that. He groaned, falling into his seat as the crowd stood obscuring his view of you. Through his woes, he glanced to see that they had made it to the stands, doing one last count before sitting down one by one. He watched the screen intently as he still hadn’t seen you. People had begun to sit down so he had a very clear vision. Ben watched Y/N slowly guide her gloved hands down her body, back arching almost inhumanely, as she slowly rolled into a seated position. All the while maintaining eye contact with the camera before a little smirk fell to your lips, causing the crowd to rave at the newcomer who was very much living up to the expectation as the tail. Ben was heated, internally and externally. You basically just eye-fucked a whole stadium, who the fuck does that? Clearly you but, it was the look you had just given him! His brows knitted together as he clenched his fist. He wasn’t mad, is what he told himself. And it was true, he wasn’t mad, he was jealous.

Nor could he concentrate on the game as his eyes kept wandering back to you. The way you were perched up like a pretty Barbie doll or laugh at your friends jokes or make faces at the games. Ben couldn’t just stop watching you, it was as if he was a scientist studying cells or a painter and his muse. With every stand that was thrown, your movements were smooth and effortless. “A true doll,” He had heard someone say. A lot of people had taken interest in you, saying that you were “a perfect pick for the team” that “fit in with the seasoned dolls” and “is able to keep up and still having your own style.” Ben couldn’t help but smile at the compliments that filled his area about you. Plenty of times he wanted to turn and say that the girl they all deemed “Lil’ KP” was his best friend. In a brief moment, your eyes fell over to his section and Ben believed that even from afar you were staring into his soul. A blush began to cover his face at just the thought of you possibly thinking of him the way he recently discovered he thought about you. Simultaneously, a smile graced your lips that had believing that the universe was clearly messing with him. He growled in annoyance as he got up and made his way to the exit. Even though he was outside, he needed some nice, fresh, air-conditioned air. Sitting at one of the concession stands sitting area with the palms of his hands pressed against his eyes. Why was it now that everything had to be like this? Maybe that feeling was always there and you were always there and he found contentment in that. But now, you were miles away in Louisiana, wearing sequins all over your rolling body, with guys who didn’t know how great you are and deserved to be spoiled with food, presents, love, and attention. Much time passed before he decided to go back in. He observed that bands had left and the it was much darker. Had he missed the whole game? “Umm, is it over?” He asked a random person. “No Baby, it’s halftime!” The man exclaimed. “They just getting started!” Bidding him a thanks he made his way to the seat.

His mind was easily taken off you for a brief moment as he watched Grambling State take over the field. He couldn’t help but think of the big differences between this and the one at Harvard. Now, he knew what they meant by ‘come for the game, stay for halftime’. As his eyes roamed around the illuminated arena, he could definitely see there were more people than there were the first half. The field was clear and the crowd went mad anticipating for what Southern University would bring. The field was clear and the crowd went mad anticipating for what Southern University would bring. The band stepped foot loud and clear onto the field. Ben watched in confusion and amusement because this was far from what he saw at Harvard. The band leader who looked like he could be a British guard hyped the crowd as he flung his body over the field with high kicks and bending backward to land on his hat. The whole look was just enticing and he was impressed at the band's clarity, flow, and how they could execute movements while playing the instruments. Harvard could never. Maybe he should go to HBCU and be that one random white boy. He shook his head; he was pretty sure that he would at least have to have some type of rhythm and Ben could positively admit that after a while, his claps would fall offbeat. “And now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the classy, the beautiful Southern University Dancing Dolls!” The girls emerged from the field in a high-cut jaguar printed leotard with a sequined collar choker. “Again with these bodysuits!” Ben grumbled as it took his eyes to adjust to the fast movements that made it harder to find you. “YASSSS LIL’ KP!” The girls next to him screamed. Looking to the far left, he saw your mesmerizing smile. With every kick, turn, and jump he saw those facial expressions that were etched in his mind since the sixth grade. He was so happy for you achieving one of your many dreams and felt so proud to call you his best friend. Keyword: his.

And if you weren’t already killing him with the costumes, after halftime the dancers changed into a more revealing two-piece blue number with sequins and a feathered skirt aka belt because when you bent over he could see how perfect your as-. Ben shook his head, he shouldn’t be checking out his best friend like that. If the outfit wasn’t enough the band was playing songs that called for more sultry movements and once again you were eye-fucking the stadium. Granted you were just being an entertainer, he couldn’t deny that he wanted you to look at him with that look and only him. But what could he say? What would he do? He couldn’t just walk up to you and say “Hey Y/N I think I’m in love with you and I want to be with you forever.” He cringed just thinking how awkward it would be. With a deep sigh, he continued his new hobby: Y/N-watching. You looked so good in each costume, but this one had to be his favorite he pervertedly admitted to himself. Ben had to decide if he would stay quiet or say something.

* * *

 

The game was over and the score was forgotten as he followed the true fans to the back to watch the band march out. And there you were in all your glitter and blue feathers with a tired but very bright smile. With a tightening feeling in his chest, a somber feeling washed over him. How had he overlooked you? Yes, it was cliche to fall for a best friend. But, you were talented, funny, good-looking, intelligent, had a great personality, literally cared about him and cared enough about him to put him in his place. It made him sad that you were always there and he’d only seen you as a best friend. But had he? Thinking back, you were always the first person he wanted to tell good news to, the person he went to to make him feel better, the only person that could tease him to days end without making him mad, the last voice he wanted to hear at night, the sight he wanted to see in every class period, his date for every formal event, basically just always by his side. It was always you. Throughout his internal dialogue, he had missed your smiling face make your way towards him. “BEN!” You jumped and he caught you quickly, arms wrapping tightly around your exposed center. His fingers gently dug into the soft skin causing you to giggle and squirm out of his grip which had him wanting to pull you back in. “Did you like it? Did you enjoy the show?” Y/N asked. “Of course I did, it’s way better than mine. You might have to go up to Cambridge and show them a few things about a halftime show.” Your sweet laugh fell passed through your red lips leaving Ben in a haze. “Did you see me?” Her eyes gleamed up at him as his lips tugged before speaking. “Did I see you? Sweetheart I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. You were so beautiful and graceful. Y/N you have to be the most perfect person I’ve ever met.” As Ben began to talk, you slowly started to realize it wasn’t about your dancing, it was about you. “Everything you do is so effortless, even on your bad day, you make it look like a walk in the park. The way you carry yourself is so captivating, just to be in your presence is an honor. And the fact that you always chose me to grace it with just, I mean, I just.” Your smile had faded into a confused frown. “What are you trying to say, Ben?” Your words were slow and calculated, at least that’s how he processed it. “What I’m trying to say is, well, I,” He stammered before throwing all caution to the wind. “Oh fuck it!” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long-awaited kiss. Everyone cheered and the band began to play ‘Ebony & Ivory’. You pulled away quite embarrassed, hiding your smile in his chest. Deep down you always thought you felt something more for Ben, but you thought of it as just the progression of friendship. But that kiss definitely proved you wrong! “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. Lifting your head, you smiled: “It’s ok, but you still owe me a date.” “I know and we have whole two hours for that.” He chuckled.

* * *

 

Bonus:

“You will not take me on a date on a plane!”

“Think of it as part one.”

“What’s part two?”

“Dinner.”

“Oh hell no, don’t think you can use our families dinner as a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the updated verison


	13. Happy (Sackler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hey, I have a request for Sackler! Could you do s piece where the reader is good friends with him and is very jealous of jessa or Hannah, at least when they realize they have a crush of Adam. They end up drifting away frim him because of jealous so one day he checks in on the because their work called him asking where the reader is, only to go to their apartment to realize they were in a state of depression to the point they neglect their needs, or just broken down. I just need comforting adam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was my first request in about a year, so I apologize I’m very rusty. Never wrote for Sackler and I’m pretty sure you guys can tell I didn’t watch Season 6, but I just want to thank the anon for having faith in me and hopefully did you justice. I apologize in advance, I got carried away. I’m very much a series girl, but summarizing a story in under five pages is a challenge I will accept. Hopefully, you enjoy!

You had met Adam a couple of times. Trying to make it in New York as costume designer, it was a fact that you would cross paths with some aspiring actors. But there was always one that was unforgettable: Adam Sackler. You met Adam when he was tall, lanky, and had that ridiculous haircut that had you running in and out of every hat store trying to find the right one to cover it up. It took a long time to find, especially for someone as outspoken as him. “This fucking looks like shit!” He screeched in the mirror. “You’re very outspoken for someone who’s aspiring to be an actor.” His dark eyes sharply darted to you. And how could you forget them. The color of chocolate with specks of golden honey. You always told him those convincing eyes were the reason he booked jobs. They were too alluring not to fall for. “You’re an asshole,” He chuckled. “And you’re a dick.” You shrugged pushing him out of the dressing room. And that was the beginning of your foul-mouthed, abrasive friendship. You weaved in and out of each other’s lives as you each got booked for different gigs. At some point in time, they would even recommend each other for work. One particular job was for a short film and as ridiculous as it sounded you were nervous, not having any experiences with shooting on film, just stage productions. Even walking in was slightly intimidating, everything seemed so serious compared to working on the plays and musicals. For a moment you pondered at how Adam could fit in all of this until you heard him yell. Rounding the corner, his back was turned to you as he continued to yell at the man who seemed passive then he whispered something causing Adam to turn. The scowl on his face was replaced by his smile as he opened his arms. “THERE SHE IS!” He yelled out loud, catching everyone’s attention. He was still tall, but his dark hair was slightly longer covering up his ears and swept to the side. “Oh man, she’s so fucking good!” He exclaimed to the man before him explaining all the things you’ve done. A blushing mess was an understatement as you avoided everyone’s gaze. It wasn’t long before the man left and you were turning to Adam. “One day, I’m going to slap the shit out of your big ass mouth.” He slung his arm around you as he grabbed hold of your suitcase. “I’m sorry Pimp Daddy.” He chuckled earning a groan from you. He knew how nervous you were about today. “Relax you’ll do fine.” Was the last thing he whispered in your ear before leaving you be.

After the shoot, Adam invited you to come out for drinks with some of the crew. With much convincing and a few choice words, you were walking to the bar to see Adam cursing at his phone. “Are you okay?” He wasn’t expecting anyone to approach him after the scene he just caused, so it was a shock to see you here and looking…really hot, if he did say so. Maybe it was because of everything with Hannah, but you were looking like something he wouldn’t regret in the morning. You were shocked to feel his massive warm hand slide on your back as he led you into the bar to sit with everyone else. Hours in, the bar calmed down and it was only the two of you at the table. Adam sat across from you with eyes mixed with liquid courage and gold as he went on a rant about Hannah and her horrible friends. Hannah; even hearing the name made your stomach twist in a knot. You only met her once but it was not a good impression. She was constantly whining and you could see how frustrated Adam was and you never understood why your friend put himself through it. The more he talked about it the more the feeling tightened and then panic set in. Being drunk and looking at this fine specimen of a man who’s been nothing but the best to you, was a not a good mix. “Well, why are you with her?” The words flew out of your mouth before you could stop it. His glazed eyes hardened as the question consumed his thoughts. “I just, I know it’s easier to make someone else happy instead of yourself.” You spoke slowly trying not to slur. “I did it for five years and now he’s at home with his pregnant wife. And I’m here, at a bar, drunk, with you.” He remembered that guy, it was so obvious that your ex was just taking advantage of how much you loved him. Awkwardly leaning over the small table he placed his damp lips on yours. “You make me happy.” Adam didn’t miss the way the poor lighting made your hooded eyes sparkle at his words. He gulped; you weren’t just some girl he could fuck and forget in the morning. You were unforgettable. And the next morning, when you rose from your hungover you were surprised to see a call from Adam: “Hey, umm, it’s Adam….SACKLER! Shit, I don’t know how many Adam’s you have in your phone.” He nervously chuckled before clearing his voice. “But, I was thinking about what you said last night. A lot, also because that’s the first time I didn’t hear you curse. But you were right, about caring a shit ton about other people who will just fuck you over. I don’t want that anymore.” And then his voice went up an octave as his nerves set in. “So I was wondering if you… a weren-” The message cut off and you sat there hungover and confused; excitement began to fill within you. You’ve always enjoyed hanging with him and you couldn’t even imagine what a date would be like. But then, you remembered everything that happened last night. He wasn’t serious, just a rebound or something until he got back with Hannah. It wasn’t fair that Hannah would abuse what a great person Adam was. It was best to not fall any deeper, so you deleted the message and blocked his numbers.

But it was easier said than done. Sometimes you would see his name or his headshot, but somehow the universe was on your side and helped you avoid him as you got more stage productions building an impressive resume. Film still wasn’t your favorite, you still believed that it had to do something with Adam, and you only did it when begged. Like how one of your friends begged you to help his friend out with a last minute production. Jessa, you think was the name that your friend told you. It wasn’t something too crazy, just something roughly based on a true story. “You’re Y/N? I’ve heard so much about you. Thanks for helping us.” She shook your hand. “No problem, I’m happy to help.” Jessa began to tell you the scene and an eerie feeling crept over you. It sounded vaguely familiar like you’ve heard it before but you couldn’t remember where. That was until she called her main actor over and your heart stopped. Adam Sackler, the marble Adonis that caused your heart to skip a beat; his raven locks brushed against his broad shoulders and he seemed even bigger if that was possible. Adam paused in front of the two women but eyes remained glued on you. He hadn’t seen you after he left that ridiculous message on your phone asking you out. Why the fuck would you want to be with him after all the shitty things he’d done? With confusion, Jessa looked between them. Clearly, something had happened between them and she was going to find out. “Y/N?” It was the only thing he said before someone was rushing you to the dressing room. A few minutes later, Adam entered the dressing room to be silently dressed by you. “I heard you went to London.” He said. “Mhmm, it was a nice change of pace.” You nodded. He furrowed his brows, he had really messed up. “Let me cut straight to the point, I-” Adam was cut off as Jessa interrupted the moment calling him to the set. Both women watched him leave before Jessa turned to you. “You and Adam worked before?” She crossed her arms. “Yeah,” you shrugged. “He’s in a good space now. And I’m going to make sure it stays like this as the head of this and his girlfriend. And don’t think you’re special just because the way he looks at you. He’d fuck you if I tell him to and forget you even existed.” She said before leaving. If it wasn’t Hannah, it was now Jessa! Taking a deep breath, you ignored the “intimidating” bitch facade she put on and went to watch Adam act. You always enjoyed it. That was until you were watching the scene and characters began to remind you of past stories that Adam had told you about. Not only did you have to deal with Jessa, you had to watch him with fake Hannah. It was too much, you already deprived yourself of your friendship so you wouldn’t get hurt but this was too much, so you left.

* * *

Everything was a mess. He broke up with Jessa, tried to help Hannah to have it backfire in his face, and the movie had fallen through. And seeing you, that just made it all worse. Seeing you just made him realize that he was destined for shit people and good people like you were there for him to be mocked with. He should’ve never kissed you, he should’ve never thought that you could somehow want him. He was out, when he bumped into a mutual who was asking about you. Supposedly, you were cancelling jobs, not answering your phone, the lights on your apartment was off, and was quite concerned. This didn’t sit right with Adam, you would never cancel a job. For some reason, he felt like this was his fault. He stood outside your walk up and looked at your dark windows. One of your neighbors let him in after he expressed his concern for his friend and they too were worried about the charismatic girl who lived upstairs. Adam knocked a few times and heard no shuffle. He let out a shaky breath, eyes looking around; he hunched over and began to pick the lock. After a few seconds he was walking in your home. Everything was off, it looked abandoned; your brightly colored room was darkened by the shadow of sadness that loomed over it. Slowly, he walked past the kitchen to see dishes piled up in the sink. There were three closed doors as his eyes bounced between them until he heard sniffles. As he approached the door, they ceased. His hand twisted the doorknob to see you sitting in the bathtub with a bottle of wine staring up at him. Adam kneeled beside the bathtub to be at your level. “Why are you here?” You slurred. “Y/N, people have been worried sick about you.” You just rolled your eyes. “Yeah, but not you.” His brows knitted at your sentence. “Fuck, of course, I am.” You shook your head. “Nuh-uh, you forgot about me like everyone else. Even Jessa said so.” This made him angry. “What the fuck did Jessa say to you?” His voice boomed. “She-she said you’d forget I even existed.” You hiccuped. “It’s ok, you w-wouldn’t like me anyway. I’m not like Hannah or Jessa-” “And that’s exactly why I like you, Fuck Hannah and Fuck Jessa!” He yelled at no one in particular but it made you jump. Adam sighed leaning back on the toilet. “I broke up with Jessa.” He told you and he told you about Hannah and the baby, he told you every shitty thing that had happened since he kissed you. “I tried to be this fucking good person and stop drinking and it didn’t matter because my life is still shit! I guess it was a good thing you never called me back.” Adam looked at you with those emotional eyes and it had you spilling everything. “I really like you, Adam. I just didn’t want to be some random girl between Hannah a-and now Jessa.” But he shook his head. “You’re not just some girl, Y/N, and you wouldn’t be between any of them, You would be the end of them, the only one left.” Now you felt silly as you swayed before him. “You’re not a horrible, selfish bitch like them. You’re an amazing, thoughtful bitch who deserves everything.” Adam told you and you felt the heat against your skin as he moved closer. “But you are pretty horrible, I mean who the fuck drinks wine with a straw?” He pointed to the bottle on the floor. Your head flew back with wild laughter, accidentally hitting your head pretty hard. His hand flew to the back of yours. “You ok?” You nodded with a giggle as your noses touched. “Remember at the bar and you talked about making others happy and forgetting about yourself? Well, you make me happy and I want to make you happy.” Adam pressed a kiss to your wine-stain lips. “Now let’s get you washed up stinky, so we can get your head checked out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I hoped you liked it, I tried


	14. Sword-Crossed Lovers (Modern!Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ @greyjediism : Hey! Could I request reader and Ben at first don’t like each other at first cause they’re competing for like a cause competition or something but later on they have to work with each other or in a group project and end up learning about each other and slowly falling for each other? If this doesn’t make sense don’t feel pressured to write it. Thank you anyway though!❣️“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for trusting me, love! I didn’t want it to be like Midnight Special so I didn’t do an academic competition. Hope you enjoy!! I used this scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3QbrFxbR30

“Oh no!” Y/N gasped. “What?” Your friend, Jill, turned to you. You screeched as your eyes searched the paper for a mistake. “It’s Ben Solo. I have to compete against Ben Solo” The palm of your hand flew to your face. Ben Solo was the popular kid who was smart, rich, athletic, talented, “Terribly hot,” Jill said. “And a major asshole.” You rebutted. The two friends began to make their way to English. “I can’t believe I have to compete for the captain of the drama club. Mr. Kinby told me I was a shoe-in to lead!” You exclaimed. “And now Ben Solo walks in here and takes his shirt off in one scene and now he’s the next Adam Driver!” You groaned. Jill just chuckled. “I mean his body is pretty impressive.” You lightly pushed her. “Thank you, Jill.” Ben’s voice caused the two girls to look up at the tall hunk, peering over his angular nose and a smirk. You rolled your eyes and tried to walk past him but he cut in front of you. “Woah, where are you going? I wanted to talk to you about the play I want to do for the annual since I’m pretty sure you’ll be second in command.” Ben told you. “Excuse me, no. And if anyone is choosing it, it’s me!” You pointed to yourself. “Yeah, and what would you choose Grease?” Ben teased. Ben moved from Chandrila and he thought he was better than everyone here. Sucking your teeth, you turned on your heels. “I’m talking to Mr. Kinby.” Quickly, Ben followed you and in no time was ahead of you. “Oh no,” You yelled as you broke out into a sprint to beat him there. “MR. KINBY!” The teens yelled as the man turned. “Ah, my two stars.” He asked and Y/N shook her head. “Mr. Kinby, I should be captain.” The teacher was surprised by your words. “Oh, how convincing!” Ben mused. A quarrel began to form as Ben and Y/N went back and forth. “Well, I am the wrong one to be pitching to. This will be picked among your peers.” Mr. Kinby explained. “Each week you guys will present a monologue proving that you will make a good captain. It can be solo or you can use your friends, but by the end of the month they will decide.” As he spoke, the wheels began to turn inside their heads of what they were going to do to secure their position as captain. After their talk with Mr. Kinby, the two teens left the theater but just before they parted ways Ben called out for her. Turning, you saw him smirk. “Good luck.” You groaned and sped off to class.

* * *

The next few weeks almost seemed like torture as Y/N and Ben when head to head. It almost seemed that each week there was a tie between them and it was hell. While you were the obvious choice, due to the versatility you provided in each of your performances everyone enjoyed, there was Ben who provided more edgy and forceful, and since there were a lot more girls in the group they very much enjoyed his intensity. “So how’s it going?” Jill asked you. “Urgh, it’s hell! We are tied and the only reason we are tied is that he’s hot!” You told her. “Well, finally you admit it. I mean I know you’re a good actress but don’t act like he’s not good looking.” Jill said. You weren’t blind to the fact that he was hot, but you wouldn’t let that deter you away from being captain. You worked so hard, you deserved this. It was the last week, the last monologue, and you were ready to secure your spot. Jill walked you to the theater to see a hoard of girls surrounding Ben. “Well good luck.” Jill hugged you. “Thanks.” You hugged back before walking in. “Ok everybody, this is our last week for everyone to make their final decision.” Mr. Kinby explained to the class as the two candidates stood behind him with arms crossed. “So we will let Ben go first since Y/N decided last time.” He stepped aside and let Ben speak. “I’ve decided to do Romeo and Juliet.” All the girls gasped, just the thought of being Ben’s Juliet had them fawning. Ben smirked as he turned to see you scoffing. “And I would like Y/N to be my Juliet.” Your eyes widened as your jaw dropped. He was not serious, the most basic play known to man, sorry Shakespeare. Y/N went to object, but Mr. Kinby was booming. “Perfect Ben! What a way to see the two of you within a scene, we will really get to see your capacity.” Ben had a shit-eating grin as the teacher commend him. “You’re welcome, Mr. Kinby. I won’t let you down.” He smiled at you once more and it made you want to scream.

* * *

Ben offered up his house to practice and not too much of your surprise it was huge. “Come in,” He opened the door and you followed him in the large house with high ceilings. “I hope you don’t mind practicing in the backyard.” He said and you shook your head. Just then an older man walked in. “Oh Ben, I didn’t know you were having company.” He smiled politely at me. “I’m Luke,” He extended his hand. “Y/N, beautiful home you have.” You smiled. “Thank you. If you need me, I’ll be in the office.” He said excusing himself. They walked into the backyard that looked more like a park. “Wow, your dad must have a good job.” She said. “That’s not my dad.” Ben shook his head. “He’s my uncle, I live with him.” He gave you a short smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m…sorry.” You said quickly as they remained silent until reaching a bench. “So what scene are you thinking?” You asked nervously, praying it wasn’t “Act 1, scene 5,” Those words left his lips and you cringed. Of course, he would pick that scene. “Of course,” You smiled sarcastically snatching the script from out his hand. Ben had to pick something that knocked you out of the lead; there were only so many times he could take off his shirt. And he would be lying if he said you weren’t talented, it’s just that he was too. If anyone else was watching, they would’ve told you it was less star-crossed lovers and more sword-crossed. “I-This is going to be a mess!” You exclaimed, throwing the script down. “We’ve been at it almost every day and we are making no progress; we can hardly get past the first ten lines! We need a break or some type of revelation!” Your hands flew up as you began to walk away. Even though Ben’s plan to mess you up was working, it wouldn’t look good on him either. “D-Do you want to walk?” Ben stuttered out. Pausing, you weren’t completely sure if you had heard him correctly, or stutter for that fact. Looking at Ben, you never realized how soft his eyes were, “Ok,” you nodded and followed him.

The two walked in silence down the trail behind the houses. It was pretty uncomfortable, well at least for you. “So…how are you liking Ach-to?” Y/N asked. He glanced at you with mild confusion; this was the first time you talked to him without being mean. “It’s…small, nice, okay.” Three words that weren’t the best, but you had to admit it fit it. A giggle left your lips that had Ben looking at you once again. “Is anyone in your family into acting?” You asked. But he shook his head. “No, I’m more like the outcast.” “Oh,” Y/N internally cursed herself. Ben could see that she was trying to make nice and decided it would hurt to actually make one. He knew that everyone he hung it wasn’t genuine. “How about you?”He asked. “No, I mean we are very musically-oriented family: musicians, singers, and dancers. But no actors.” You shook your head. “Until now,” Ben noticed the way you bit your lip to hide the small smile, but the visible dimple on your cheek told otherwise. “W-What got you into acting?” You were surprised that he wanted to know, even if it was just for awkward small talk. “My aunt actually. My cousins and I did our own version of ‘The Wizard of Oz’” You chuckled thinking back. “Who were you, Dorothy?” “No, the tin man.” You froze and began to do your impersonation as Ben watched with amusement. “That was very impressive.” He clapped. “Thank you,” You bowed. “What about you?” Ben pondered the question trying to remember the exact moment. “When I was eight, my parents took me to see the Phantom of the Opera and I’ve been hooked ever since.” Ben turned to see you wearing a smirk. “What?” “I didn’t think you would pink something so classic, I was expecting something crazy like ‘Ecstasy’!” You told him and his brows lifted before his eyes narrowed. “What do you know about ‘Ecstasy’?” “I like Hedy Lamarr.” You shrugged. “Is that your favorite actress?” He asked. “Of that time? No, I like Lauren Bacall. Who’s your favorite actor?” You asked as he nervously chuckled. “Humphrey Bogart.” Your (y/e/c) eyes peered up at him. It was weird that the two people they liked, were married. Shaking it off, you suggested practicing while on your way back. Carefully they began to say their lines; Y/N walked along the edge of a small tree stump as Ben paced back and forth. “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray’r.” You said. “O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray—grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,” Ben replied. You were so focused on the stump you didn’t even realize it was your time to speak. “Y/N!” The call of your name startled you causing you to fall. Ben quickly rushed over, arms tightly locking around your waist. Your heart was beating fast and you were pretty sure it was because of what just happened and not because of the way Ben was looking at you. “Are you okay?” He asked and you nodded as he slowly settled you down to the ground, arms still around you. If your phone didn’t ring, you didn’t know how long you would’ve stayed in his arms. “Oh, my mom’s here. I gotta go.”

* * *

After that, Ben couldn’t get you out his mind. Sometimes at school, he’d find himself thinking about you. During rehearsals, he would try to sway it to learning more about you or just talking to you period. And what drove him crazy was your lips. Stars, your lips were so cute, full, and looked so soft and the fact that he had to kiss you made him thankful for choosing Romeo and Juliet, even if it was supposed to drive you crazy. You would think it would be nothing, he did many of fake kisses. But the way his heart raced and palms sweat every time the lines for the kiss grew near, it wasn’t just acting. He had fallen for you and every time they went for it, something would happen. And now it was the day that determined their fate. Everyone was waiting to see what would be such an iconic scene, Jill and few other non-drama folks snuck in to watch. Ben watched you talking to a few people as he prayed that he wouldn’t get caught up with his lines. “You ready?” He blinked not realizing that you were now in front of him. “Yeah,” He nodded. “Hopefully the kiss isn’t awkward since we didn’t get to practice it.” You said and he just stammered another yeah. “Well,” You nodded as you waited for Mr. Kinby to cue you guys. It was going well, not to your surprise but Ben’s. Your eyes just sparkled wildly as he stared into them; such innocent yet curious eyes that conveyed the scene. It felt so intimate it didn’t even feel like they were on stage being watched by a room full of people. Each word that past your lips had a smile tugging at his lips for he felt that he was really Romeo. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” The corner of your lips tugged up slightly. “Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take.” Ben took a step, large figure looming over you, noses touching. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg’d.” His voice was low and seem to rumble throughout the theater. And then it happened; his pinks lip captured yours, he felt her suck in a breath before she kissed back and it was better than he imagined. You pulled back to deliver your line “Then have my-” But Ben’s large hands gripped your face and pulled you back into another kiss. You were stunned and confused before kissing him back. The kiss was slow and passionate as he sucked on your bottom lip. All the non-drama students began to catcall and Mr. Kinby immediately stopped it. When they parted, Ben’s honey eyes searched yours before turning to the teacher. “I’m sorry, I-” His eyes fell on you again. “I really like you Y/N.” You were shocked at his confession. “Like a lot and I like being around you and talking to you and you’re a great actress.” He said breathlessly. “I’d die happy if you’d be my Juliet” You couldn’t help the giggle that left your lips at his corny sentence, before pecking him. “My Romeo,”


	15. The Death of Me (Slightly NSFW-Sackler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: hi! if requests are still open , can u do one with sackler x reader where he loves being pampered by her and melts everytime she gives him a pet name! (:”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what happens when you get in a mood and actually want Sackler in a healthy relationship and he is most likely is driving himself mad to change.

Adam shook the snow off his broad shoulders as his large nose took in the smell of cinnamon buns from the thick scarf that was wrapped around his face. He slowly trudged to the corner of the diner, to his regular booth, and slinked in awaiting his waiter, who also happened to be his girlfriend. “Hey, sweetie,’’ Your sweet smile and soft (y/e/c) eyes came into view and he felt his heart break a little more. He didn’t know how he would tell you about the failed audition. A pout replaced your smile as you leaned on the booth. “This one wasn’t it?” You asked and he just nodded. “I’ll be off in 30, I’ll be back.” She winked before returning to work. Adam’s eyes watched his girlfriend make her way bringing happiness to others in this dreary beaconing snowstorm. You were too fucking good for this world, with your pretty little face and your cute little body and the way you would dote on him and call him cute little pet names. “Fuck!” The whispered word slipped out his blushing face becoming undone as he thought about this morning when she bundled him the scarf and pressed a kiss to his nose. This was the girl Adam wanted to marry. He knew if he played his cards right, he would.

The clattering of a plate caused him to jump as he looked at the plate of food then to the person. “I didn’t order this,” Adam said. “Y/N said to bring it over.” He looked over at his loving girlfriend who was conversing with an older couple then back at the meal; chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes extra gravy, a side of string beans, and a Dr. Pepper. Of course, you would order his favorite meal, you were that fucking good. He began to eat when he noticed writing on a napkin: ‘Some mashed potatoes for my hot potato ;)’. He held back a laugh at your corny little joke, even though he felt another blush coming on. If you weren’t making the blood rush to his cock, then it was his cheeks. At this point he was just barely survivng. Finishing the last of his meal, you finally clocked out and slid into the booth across from him. Adam couldn’t help but smile a little at the fact that you were wearing his very oversized sweater. Who would’ve thought that after everything with Jenna and Hannah, Sackler would find love? And in no way in hell was it like his past relationships; these feelings he had were very mutual and it scared him how sure he was that you were the one. But he knows, as now he watched you and your expressive eyes listen to him tell you and vent about his day. He sighed at the end of his sentence, having his hand rake through his hair. “I-I just don’t know.” He shook his head looking away.

Another plate clattered and heard your soft thank you before you slid something to you. He looked down to see a nice sized slice red velvet cake with a dollop of whip cream. He stared back at you with his mouth agape. “You’re too fucking good to me.” He sighed. “Anything for you, boo.” A chuckle left her lips after she saw the pink in his cheeks redden. “Leave me alone,” He whined before putting the plate in between them. “You’re going to help me eat this. You’re like the fucking witch from that fairytale shit.” He said. “What?! I love feeding my man, so excuse me.” You picked up the fork and fed a piece of the cake to him. With an open mouth, he accepted. He couldn’t say no to you; all you had to do was call him one of the many sweet names and he’d obey like a damn puppy. “I don’t think my agent will appreciate it, he keeps giving me shit about my weight.” Adam huffed. “No,” You pouted. “I love my thickums. Now come on, let’s get home before the snow really picks up.” He shifted in his spot at the name before getting up. As they prepared to brace the cold, Adam watched her bundle up before she turned to him and wrapped the scarf around him similarly like she did this morning. The last thing she did was pull on his hood on, which fell over his eyes. Your giggle escaped his lips as he pushed it back to see you. “Thanks, mom,” He teased. “You’re welcome, honey.” Y/N rose to her toes to kiss his blushing cheek before exiting. As you dragged him along the streets of Brooklyn, he couldn’t help but think how those pet names would be the death of him.

* * *

“It is said to be about 8-10 inches of snow and that all major transit will be running with delays and limited services.” Adam stood in front of the television with remote in hand in nothing but his boxers listening to the newscaster. Honey eyes flickered to the swirling snowflakes that danced to the sounds of the howling winds. The street lights caused a beautiful glow making flakes glimmer. The faint sound of SZA played in the bathroom where Y/N was. Throwing the remote on the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to watch her put the finishing touches on the bath. The bubbles were stacked higher than her kneeled position as she lit the last few candles. His dark eyes raked over her body that was covered in the little silk robe he had bought her for Valentine’s day. Adam thought back to the memory and how he was practically shitting that you would berate and shit on his gifts like Jessa and Hannah would, or would complain in general. But here you were, wearing it, just barely covering your ass. Y/N turned back to look at him with a sly smile. “Your bath is ready for you Mr. Sackler.” Even you saying his name was bringing him to the edge.

Dropping his boxers, he stepped in the tub and watched the robe slip from your form; he held out a hand to help you in. The couple could barely see each other through the bubbles and Adam quickly knocked them to the floor. “Adam!” You squealed. “You make such a mess, naughty boy.” She rolled her eyes playfully. But even that couldn’t help the fire that was brewing inside of him, making him want to just slip under the water. Midway through the bath, Adam had found himself nestled against your chest while you massaged his scalp and shoulders. “I can’t believe you did this for me.” Adam leaned into your touch. “Well…I did it for both of us because of the snow.” She chuckled at the tips of his blushing ears poking from between his wet raven locks. “But after the day you had, I couldn’t let you end it on a bad note, my love.”  And he melted. Your fingers curled around his chin to turn him towards you. His nose rested against you as he looked at you with such intensity and fire, the heat from the candles couldn’t even compare. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, moving him closer to bring him into a kiss. Adam savored every motion her soft lips moved in. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, tasting the mixture of the red velvet’s sweetness and her own. “Why don’t we take it to the bedroom, Daddy.” God, how was he going to make it through the night with your body and those damn pet names!

As your body laid against the sticky sheets, “Fuck, your pussy takes my cock so well, like the little pornst-princess you are.” Adam watched your blissful face as the tip of his cock slowly brushed against your cervix. “Uh…Right there baby, right there.” Your soft fingers brushed up and down his back gripping him. “Yeah, you like that? You like that? Of course, you do, you slu-sugarplum.” Adam smirked at his recovery. “Faster baby, please.” A blush began to spread as well as the sweat as his fingers dug into your hips. His dark eyes watched your teeth tear at your bottom lip. “Uh, yeah take that you fucking who-” “OH MY LOVE!” You yelled out midway through his sentence and he wanted to impregnate you right there. Her love, he was her love and for the longest that’s all he wanted, he couldn’t keep saying these derogatory terms at you. “WHIRLY POO!” Adam shouted out and your face twisted in confusion. “Whirly poo? Stop, stop.” Y/N pushed him off as he collapsed beside you. “What’s wrong, sweets?” You asked softly. “That’s what’s fucking wrong!” He exclaimed. Adam didn’t miss the way your (y/e/c) eyes waved in hurt. Dragging his large hand down his face, a string of curse words expelled from his lips. “It-it’s not you, it’s the pet names.” He said honestly. “Oh,” “And all the nice things you do for me.”

Watching his girlfriend deflate, he knew that he had messed up; your figure grew small as you began to hide under the covers. “Well, if it makes you upset, I’ll stop.” Before she could roll over his hand reached out to stop her. “No, no, it doesn’t make me upset. It’s just, I’m not used to it.” Adam began to explain. “Y/N you’re just so fucking pure and caring. You handle all of my shit and never once complain. You always have my best interest and go out of your way to make me fucking happy and always put me first.” He sat up as now he couldn’t stop the words from flowing. “I was so fucking pissed that I didn’t get that part today because I just want to take care of you the way you deserve. You fucking bust your ass in school, then deal with shitheads at the diner, and then you come home and deal with a dick of a boyfriend. And you really don’t have to.” He turned to look at you with sad eyes. “I just know that I fuck up everything and turn it to shit, but that’s not what I want to do to you. I want to be a good boyfriend that showers you with gifts and is not embarrassing to be with, not someone who refers to you as his cumbucket.” You listened intently before responding. “Adam, I’m your girlfriend and I’m not embarrassed to be around you, I’ll always be here to listen and talk to you whenever you need to. And I know you’re trying and one day you’ll get that perfect role and blow the haters away. You don’t have to treat me like some spoiled child, your love is enough for me.” Your arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Plus I like being your cumbucket.” You smiled so sweetly as that dirty word left your lips and had him melting in your arms. “If you keep talking like that, I’ll make you my cum queen!” His fingers ran up your sides, before pressing a kiss to your lips. “I’d like that very much.” You giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Don’t tell me Sackler wouldn’t want to try and better himself for a girl he thought was the one. My babe is a sweet asshole.


	16. The Last Text (Modern!Kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ @celestiaelisia : Hey! So, I was thinking about an AU where the reader and Kylo are living in a dorm, for their studies and reader is his best friend but after her sister’s death she start doing drugs and get distant from everyone but one day it’s too much and Kylo is really worried that she’s not answering his text, because even high on cocaine or meth, she’s answering. He discover that she is in her room and doing an overdose either she dies and kylo can’t tell he’s ib love or she survive! Up to you thank! 🙈❤“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: drug abuse, death

Besides Kylo, your sister was your best friend. There wasn’t a time that you couldn’t remember not looking up to her. The two of you were the definition of sister’s keeper. That was until, a few months ago when she passed away in a car accident. It happened so fast. She literally was coming to visit you and Kylo at University, the whole night was filled with non-stop texting about how she couldn’t wait to see you. And then you got a reply that stopped your heart: ‘911’. You didn’t know what it meant or what happened, but you called her phone that went to voicemail and then you called 911, in a confused frenzy. To be honest, you weren’t much help, which made your anxiety levels rise even more. After the phone call, you stomped down the halls to rapidly knock on your best friend’s door. He opened it to see you standing there with tears threatening to spill from your (y/e/c) eyes. “Kylo, Y/S/N, sent me a text, I-I don’t know what’s going on, b-but I feel like some-ething is wrong!” You ran into his large chest, quickly burying your face as the tears started to fall. His large hand rubbed up and down your back as he did his best to soothe you. “Hey, hey, don’t say that Y/N.” Kylo maneuvered his way to lay back on his twin bed and have you in the top. His long fingers danced along your spine, a sensation that calmed you. Slowly, your sobs quieted down as you looked into his worrisome brown eyes. “D-Do you really think she’s ok?” You whispered. Kylo pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I know she is.” The next morning when he rose, he found his arms were wrapped around a pillow rather than you. Then he heard the soft sobs, he looked to find you sitting at the end of the bed. He sat up as you turned with a puffy, tear-stained face, “She died, Kylo. She’s dead.”

* * *

After her death, you began distancing yourself. It was understood by how close the two of them were, so everybody just let it be. Even Kylo, who practically lived with you because they were in the same dorm. Once a week, he would come to visit you, just to make sure everything was alright and not to seem overbearing and you appreciated it. Then it took a turn; you were beginning to be yourself again. You were going to class and parties and hanging with Kylo, and it made him and everyone else happy again. But he noticed something; you looked thinner and you had this look in your eye, which you would brush off as “finish lighting up”, but this look was different from weed. And Kylo knew; Kylo knew everything about you, he was so in love with you, so it wasn’t hard to notice all your little things. He wanted to ask you about but decided against it. You’ve already been through so much, he didn’t want to push you away. One day they were texting, a usual thing, but this particular conversation was so nostalgic it couldn’t help but fill Kylo with glee and hope and the courage to possibly tell you how he feels. So that night after his late class, he got himself all dressed up and your favorite flavor cup noodles, candy, and his laptop with all the movies that you downloaded for hopefully would be the first date of many. His heartbeat was almost as loud as his knocks as he waited outside your door. His face scrunched up, it was odd. You would usually open the door before he could finish. “Y/N?” He knocked. Still no answer. This was weird, maybe because he was nervous all of this wasn’t sitting right. He walked down the hall to your RA to let her know the issue. With an annoyed look, she went to check it out. After the third time you didn’t answer, the security was notified which had Kylo’s anxiety rising through the roof.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion when they opened the door exposing your slumped over body with a needle sticking out of your arm. He and the RA were pushed back as security entered, soon EMT’s were on your floor retrieving your body. Kylo just watched as all the blood rushed to his ears. It was almost like a dream because when he blinked everyone was gone and he was alone. The door to your room was open and he slowly walked in looking at the (y/f/c) decorations. Everything was perfectly still, just like the way you left it. On your desk, was a picture of your sister and he smiled. As he stepped forward he heard something crack. “Shit.” Picking up his foot he looked at the cracked frame that held a picture of you and him from graduation. Carefully, he picked it up and sat on your bed. With a sigh, he studied the picture as tears welled in his eyes. “Y/N,” He began with a shaky breath. “I first met you when we were seven and you were my partner for the field trip to the zoo. You told me you liked elephants and I told you I had elephant ears so you can like me.” He lightly chuckled. “I remember when you fell off the front of your sister’s bike and scraped your knee and I let you sit on mine as I pushed you along and you called me the ‘perfect gentleman’ and after that day I always tried to be. After my mom died and it was just my dad and I, we got in that nasty fight, do you remember?” He spoke to your smiling picture. “Because ‘no one cares about me except my mom and she’s gone now’ and you cried because you cared and you loved me. A-And when I told you I was going to run away, you’d run too. I’ve always wanted to tell you this, but I never felt it was the right time. And this, this is kinda ironic since you’re not here with me, but, I love you, I’ve been love with you since the pigtails and missing teeth, so if you could just please-” Kylo looked at the sky to see a bright star shining down. “Y/S/N, please, please don’t take her, it’s not her time. I know you miss her too, but.” He shut his eyes tightly as the tears spilled through. “Y/N I love you so much.” When he opened his eyes again another star appeared next to that one, even brighter. The vibration from his pant pocket brought him out of his thoughts as he saw it was a text from your brother: ‘She didn’t make it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: It’s a different type of feels that I usually write


	17. Santa Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I’m OBSESSED with Ariana Grande’s Santa Tell Me. But Happy Holidays to all my mutuals, followers, and those who come back and read. Love to all and a Happy New Year!!

You groaned as yet another couple poured through the Organa-Solo household. You continued to dig the heels of your black booties against the carpet. “Y/N!” Rey’s voice sounded above the music as she slapped your shoulder. “What is that for?!” You grabbed it. Her brown eyes went wide, before scolding you. “Y/N you’re digging your heels into the carpet! Auntie Leia will kill both of us!” You muttered an apology. As much as you loved Leia, her wrath was pretty scary. Another groan slipped past your lips. “What is the matter?” She settled on the arm of the couch. “You’re going to make people think it’s Halloween, not Christmas!” And of course, you groaned again, dramatically threw yourself over her thigh. “I wouldn’t be in such pain if it wasn’t for your cousin.” She squinted down at you. “What did Ben do, now?” She asked gripping the glass of eggnog. “What doesn’t he do, he’s amazing!” Her fingers brushed some of the hair out of your face. “Y/N, I know you guys are best friends, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Another groan escaped your lips. “I know.” You sighed. You’ve been in love with your best friend, Ben, for as long as you could remember. Of course, you never told him how you felt. But all that changed tonight.  It’s been two years since your last relationship, and one since Ben’s (but you weren’t counting). It was time.

The door opened and you didn’t even budge as you rested against Rey. “HO, HO, HO!” A hearty laugh ran and everyone began to squeal and shriek. “I’m just going to go.” You moved off her. “WHAT?!” Rey exclaimed. “But he just got here!” You looked over to see Santa talking to some of the children. “Who, Santa? Look, Rey, you said it yourself: ‘I can’t keep doing this.’ Together we’ve been single for a year and-and he acts like we are together but flirts with other girls!” You whined standing up. Rey stood next to you. “Y/N, if anything they flirt with him. I-I think he likes you.” Rey said. There was a gleam in your (y/e/c) eyes. “But-but you told me to stop. This is too much, I’m getting a cookie.” You smoothed out your red dress and made your way to the kitchen. Making it past the crowd of people, you heard your name being called. “Y/N!” Turning around you saw a dark-haired man, you weren’t looking for. “Hello, Mitaka.” You forced a smile. He smiled and moved closer. “Merry Christmas.” “Merry Christmas, Mitaka.” He stood there looking you over. “You look beautiful.” A small thanks slipped from your lips. He continued to stare at you. “So…” You furrowed your brows. “Well,” He smiled looking up. You followed his gaze, only to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. “Rey wanted me to get something!” You ran quickly. You’d avoid the mistletoe all night because you were saving all your kisses for Ben. Another groan escaped your lips as the cookies came into view. Picking up one you bite into it and leaned against the counter.

Mitaka was only flirting with you because he could probably smell the desperation on you. Also, last year around this time you had found someone and low and behold you were just a rebound booty call. Sighing, you picked up another cookie. “MERRY CHRISTMAS Y/N!” Finn yelled putting down the empty chip bowls. You shuffled to hug your friend. He pulled back and looked you over. “It’s Ben, isn’t it?” You groaned at his accurate answer. “Is it that obvious?” Before he could answer Poe stumbled in. “MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS! Now give Poe some sugar!” He raised the mistletoe in his hand kissing Finn on the cheek, who wiped it off, and now moved to you. “No!” You put your hand up. Your drunk friend stood back shocked. “It’s Ben,” Finn told him. “Makes sense.” Poe nodded. You rolled your eyes. “I don’t even know why you two aren’t together yet! ” Finn said. “You should just go ask Santa for him.” Poe giggled. “If only it was that simple.” You sighed.

* * *

For the rest of the night, you sat on the loveseat by yourself aimlessly watching all the couples and children. It was getting quite late and you were ready to give up. There was always New Years, right? But that would definitely be even harder with all the drunk girls throwing themselves at Ben. Smoothing the bottom of your dress, you got up and walked to the coat closet. “Y/N!” A cheery voice called out. “Ms. Leia, how are you?” You forced a smile and hugged her. “Are you leaving already?” She asked looking down at the coat folded over your arm. “Yeah,” You shrugged. “Thanks for having me again.” She looked at you once more. Leia knew how you felt about her son and she knew how he felt about you. And she also knew how many people, including herself, had had enough of the two not being together after years of them being too stupid to know they were PERFECT for each other. “Well, my dear I think you shouldn’t leave before seeing Santa.” Leia smiled. You furrowed your brows. What was up with everyone telling you to go see Santa? You weren’t five. “Come on Y/N, just a few more minutes for a last minute Christmas wish.” She smirked. You sighed knowing you couldn’t tell her no.

Dragging your feet across the carpet, you stood behind a kid who was in line for Santa. It didn’t take some time before you were up. “Woah there, what brings you to Santa?” He said in a fake voice. You rolled your eyes and sat on his lap, in an instant his hands wrapped around you tightly. “Why so glum this Christmas Eve?” He asked. You sighed; you were already a fool for waiting all night for a no-show and sitting on a strangers lap. “It’s this boy.” You said. “Like a boyfriend?” Santa asked a little too curiously. “No, he’s my best friend and I REALLY like him.” You emphasized. “Oh! I see, well what do you like about him?” He moved closer. “Well, he’s just amazing. He’s extremely smart and funny and he’s so caring; he’s so creative and talented and he has his flaws, don’t get me wrong Santa, but to me, he’s just perfect. He’s all I want this year and forever.” You told him. Unwrapping himself from you, Santa beginning moving his beard and hat, revealing the dark locks you loved. “BEN!” You squealed in embarrassment. A large dopey smile was plastered on his face. “Do you really feel that way about me?” His brown eyes sparkled under the living room light and you couldn’t help but just get lost. “Yeah.” You nodded. “HURRY UP AND KISS SANTA!” A kid that was waiting behind you yelled out, making all heads turned on the two of you. “Well,” Ben inched closer. “It’s at the top of my wishlist.” His pink full lips pressed against yours, spreading Christmas joy to the both of you.


End file.
